


One-shots [Alicia Sierra]

by aneternalmiddle



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comedy, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle
Summary: Uma coleção de one-shots com la reina de las hijas de puta, a Inspetora Alicia Sierra, de La Casa de Papel. A maioria das histórias é uma continuação do famoso "jeque mate, hijo de puta" da parte 4 e como poderia se desenrolar esse famoso encontro na parte 5 do show.Estou aberta a sugestões e ideias :)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Equação incompleta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Alicia Sierra pensa em cada movimento antes de ir atrás do professor em busca de um acordo, mas esquece de considerar um fator que pode fazer toda diferença na equação: Raúl. Esse erro acaba colocando em risco seus planos e sua própria vida.

Alicia Sierra havia pensado em tudo. Cada jogada, cada movimento, tudo.

Ela já sabia, ainda enquanto caminhava em direção ao palco para conceder aquela entrevista, que estava jogando pelos ares quinze anos de profissão e, muito provavelmente, sua liberdade.

Sim, ela estava fodida e tinha ciência disso.

Mas ela sabia também que, apesar de tudo o que havia feito, Raquel iria ajudá-la. Pelos velhos tempos. A ex-inspetora lhe devia isso.

É por essa razão que ela precisava encontrar o professor e fazer um acordo com ele e não demorou muito até que o “xeque-mate” estava sendo pronunciado por ela com um sorriso vitorioso.

Com uma arma apontada firmemente em direção a sua cabeça, o professor não tem outra opção senão obedecer às ordens que a inspetora dá e escutar o que ela tem para falar.

Pouquíssimo tempo depois e ele está sentado no chão, algemado a um dos pilares de aço que sustentam a estrutura do esconderijo, enquanto ela retira seu casaco, puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente para ele.

Ela respira fundo e se permite descansar por meros segundos, seu corpo finalmente reconhecendo os sinais do cansaço dos últimos dias ou até mesmo dos últimos meses, das noites mal dormidas e da longa caminhada até essa porcaria de lugar.

Mas ela resolve ignorar esses sinais, pelo menos por enquanto, e focar no que é mais urgente no momento. Por isso, ela vai direto ao assunto e oferece ao professor um acordo, uma troca de favores que, de início, não parece muito favorável, mas a mulher consegue convencê-lo.

O acordo é simples, aparentemente: ela ajuda o professor e o bando com informações privilegiadas de dentro da polícia e ele a ajuda a fugir do país.

Para provar o seu ponto, ela retira do bolso um pen-drive e o joga na mesa com um sorriso enigmático.

— O que é isso? — Ele questiona com receio.

— Informações sobre os próximos passos da polícia, como eles irão atacar e quando-

— Informações que não são muito úteis, inspetora. — Ele fala sem tirar os olhos dela, que agora brinca com sua arma. — Eu sei tão bem como você cada linha dos seus manuais e leis e cada passo que a polícia pode dar.

— Já é tarde para a lei, — Ela responde depressa e um misto de raiva e frustração aparece em suas feições. — Não sei porque tenho que ficar repetindo isso para vocês. Eles não vão seguir a lei e, acredite, a polícia vai entrar para matar.

— E nós que somos os bandid-

Ela o interrompe antes que o homem possa finalizar a frase que ela sabe que vai irritá-la e, no momento, tudo o que ela precisa fazer é manter a calma e a pouca paciência que lhe resta.

— Também contém informações de operações secretas realizadas pela polícia. — Ela comenta e essa frase ganha sua atenção. — Você quer os podres do governo? Aí estão. E-mails, gravações, fotos, documentos sigilosos, tudo. Há provas que incriminam o Tamayo, o Pietro, toda a cúpula do Governo, do CNI e da Polícia. Inclusive a mim — Ela busca os olhos dele antes de continuar. — e a Raquel.

Ao som dessas últimas palavras, Sérgio parece ao mesmo tempo preocupado e surpreendido. No entanto, a inspetora ainda não havia terminado de mostrar todas as suas cartas.

Ela retira outro objeto do bolso e o mostra ao professor, que logo reconhece se tratar de um chip.

— E um microfone. — Ela sorri com malícia. — Que eu instalei dentro da carpa antes de sair. Total acesso ao áudio de tudo o que se passa lá dentro. O que me diz?

A mulher é inteligente e isso o professor não pode negar. Não é à toa que ela é considerada uma das melhores negociadoras de toda a polícia da Espanha.

— E as suas condições?

Ela responde sem hesitar. Ajuda para fugir do país, de preferência junto com eles, e uma parte do ouro para que possa recomeçar sua vida com a criança que carrega.

— Tudo bem. Temos um acordo, inspetora. — Ele fala e estende a mão para que a inspetora possa apertá-la, sinalizando que o acordo estava fechado.

Entretanto, ela não estende sua mão de volta, ao invés disso, nega com a cabeça, cerra os olhos com desconfiança e não se atreve a se aproximar dele.

— Professor, professor. — Ela cantarola essas palavras com deboche. — Sempre achando que é mais inteligente que todo mundo, não é mesmo? Eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra que sai da sua boca! Então nós vamos fazer o seguinte, você liga para a Raquel e eu explico o acordo. Se ela aceitar, ótimo, se não... — Ela encolhe os ombros. — Você está ferrado, seu merda.”

— Como você quiser, Sierra. Agora me solta.

— Hm-hm. — Ela nega com a cabeça. — Só depois que eu falar com a Raquel.

Ele revira os olhos e está prestes a discutir com ela quando ambos são surpreendidos pelo som de uma arma sendo engatilhada atrás dela, da mesma forma como havia acontecido há alguns minutos.

Alicia Sierra havia pensado em tudo. Cada jogada, cada movimento, tudo.

Ou assim ela acreditava.

Infelizmente, ela havia esquecido um fator imprescindível nesta equação, havia menosprezado a capacidade de traição do ser humano quando poder e reconhecimento estão em jogo.

E esse foi o seu primeiro erro do dia.

— Raúl?! — Ela questiona surpresa. — O que você-

— Alicia, — O homem balança a cabeça em negação e um sorriso descontraído aparece em seu rosto. — bem que eu ouvi dizer que você estava cavando sua própria cova, mas não imaginava que era tão funda. — Ele se aproxima dela. — Você também vai se juntar a eles? Que porcaria, ein, Alicia?

— Raúl, o que você quer? Como você chegou aqui?

— Imagina só, a maior procurada da polícia me liga de madrugada pedindo favores. Você praticamente colocou um alvo nas suas costas, inspetora. Eu só precisei seguir o rastro que havia lhe dado e “ _bingo!_ ”, lá estava o seu carro.

Ela começa a dar passos lentos para trás, caminhando em direção à mesa que estava mais ao fundo e tentando aumentar a distância entre os dois.

— Raúl, vamos conversar. — Ela pede, mas, assim como ele, mantém sua arma firme em posição.

Ele a ignora completamente. — Você poderia ter feito melhor, poderia pelo menos ter escondido o carro, Alicia, assim você me decepciona.

O professor observa a cena com cautela e preocupação. Ele não faz ideia de quem seja esse homem, mas algo na postura da inspetora demonstra que ela o respeita. Ou seria medo o sentimento mais adequado?

— Raúl, abaixa a arma, por favor. — Ela pede e é possível notar que sua voz está trêmula e incerta.

Sim, ela era uma filha da puta.

Havia se tornado uma e a essa altura do campeonato já deveria estar mais do que acostumada a ser traída por supostos “amigos”. Mas ter uma arma apontada em sua direção realmente era inquietante, ainda mais quando essa arma estava sendo apontada por um homem que havia sido afastado da corporação acusado de matar o próprio companheiro da polícia. Ela, acreditando em sua inocência, o havia ajudado, mas agora já não tinha mais tanta certeza se havia agido certo.

Seus pensamentos logo são interrompidos pelo homem, cuja voz ecoa pelo ambiente com mais firmeza dessa vez.

— Você primeiro, Alicia. — Ele ordena e aponta a arma diretamente para sua barriga. — Coloca a arma na mesa.

No instante em que a mira dele muda de sua cabeça para sua barriga, uma sensação diferente de tudo o que ela já havia sentido percorre toda a sua espinha até a base de seu pescoço.

Por isso, ela faz o que ele manda, por puro medo.

E esse é o seu segundo maior erro.

Ela coloca a arma na mesa lentamente e depois coloca suas mãos para frente, como se estivesse fazendo sinal para acalmá-lo.

— O que você quer? — Ela pergunta receosa.

— Eu vim atrás de você, vim para te entregar para a polícia, mas ao invés de encontrar uma filha da puta, eu encontro dois. — Ele fala e deixa escapar uma risada, um sorriso perverso tomando conta de suas feições. — Justamente os dois filhos da puta mais procurados pela polícia nesse momento.

Sérgio, que continua algemado, tenta ver as horas em seu relógio. _Onde está o Marsella que não chega?_ Ele já havia perdido a noção do tempo e a única certeza que tinha é que agora seria um excelente momento para o croata fazer sua aparição, pois as coisas pareciam estar caminhando a passos largos para dar errado.

— Raúl, presta atenção! O que você ganha com isso? Eu estou fodida! Me foderam, você não está vendo?! — Ela grita exasperada. — Assim como foderam com você! A polícia está toda corrompida, Raúl.

Ele continua se aproximando dela.

— E? — Ele encolhe os ombros. — Vocês dois são a minha chance para voltar e voltar por cima! O que te parece, Alicia? Coronel Raúl! Eu gosto.

— Eu te ajudei, me arrisquei por você! — Ela grita com raiva, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas com a ideia de que esse homem poderia ferrar com todo o seu plano, com a única coisa que lhe restava, que era a chance de criar seu filho.

Mas o homem continua ignorando suas palavras. Ele pega um par de algemas e joga para ela, que acaba segurando por reflexo.

— Coloca as algemas, Alicia.

— Não. — Ela diz firmemente.

— Alicia, nós não vamos fazer isso. Coloca as algemas.

Ela tenta convencê-lo, mas ele se irrita. — Raúl, me escuta-

— Ou coloca você ou coloco eu! — Ele grita, assustando tanto ela quanto o professor e, dessa vez, aponta a arma mais incisivamente em direção a sua barriga.

Os olhos dela desviam brevemente em direção à arma que havia deixado em cima da mesa e imediatamente ele percebe sua intenção. — Não se atreva.

Mas ela não é uma pessoa que se rende muito fácil e ele sabe disso.

Por isso, quando ela não coloca as algemas quando ele pede novamente, ele perde toda a paciência e avança em sua direção. Ela age por reflexo e dá um chute certeiro no meio das pernas dele.

Ela aproveita o momento em que ele cai no chão gemendo de dor e se vira para pegar a arma que está em cima da mesa, mas a reação dele é mais rápida.

Antes que ela consiga perceber o que está realmente acontecendo, Raúl agarra um de seus tornozelos e a puxa. A força que ele aplica é tão grande que é impossível ela se manter de pé. Ela se desequilibra, bate a lateral da barriga na quina da mesa e cai violentamente no chão.

A arma que ela havia conseguido pegar escapa de suas mãos e cai próximo aos pés do professor, infelizmente, não próximo o suficiente. Ele tenta alcançá-la, mas não consegue.

Daí em diante, tudo acontece muito rápido.

Ela sente uma forte dor em seu abdômen, mas não tem tempo de se concentrar exatamente aonde está doendo, porque no instante seguinte Raúl vai em sua direção e sem cerimônia alguma sobe em cima dela, prendendo-a contra o chão.

Ela começa a gritar e se debater sob ele, mas o homem não cede.

— Alicia, para! — Ele grita com ela, lutando para agarrar suas mãos e finalmente colocar as algemas nela, mas ela não para de se mexer.

— Raúl, RAÚL!!! — Ela esbraveja. — Sai de cima!

A dor que havia começado no local da batida rapidamente irradia por toda a extensão inferior de sua barriga e costas. Além disso, o peso do homem em cima dela estava piorando e muito a sua dor.

— Sai de cima dela! — O professor vozeia desesperado.

Sérgio sabe que não tinha a mínima condição de Alicia conseguir vencer aquele homem sozinho. Ele tenta novamente, agora mais desesperado, alcançar a arma com os pés, mas por poucos centímetros não consegue.

A cena é desesperadora.

Ele jamais imaginou que temeria pela vida da mulher que ele podia dizer que odiava, mas o homem sentado em cima dela estava claramente machucando-a e não parecia se importar com o fato de que ela estava grávida, _pelo amor de Deus!_

— Para de se mexer, puta! — Raúl continua gritando e tenta agarrar seu queixo para que ela o encare.

Mas ela não consegue parar, não foi feita para tal. Portanto, ela luta contra ele insistentemente. Ele estava gritando com ela e ela sabia disso, mas em seu desespero de se livrar dele ela não conseguia entender o que ele estava falando.

Ela só queria que aquele homem saísse de cima dela.

— Alicia! — A voz assustada de Sérgio é ouvida novamente.

Ele olha de um lado para o outro procurando por algo que possa fazer para ajudá-la, mas todos os pensamentos parecem desaparecer diante daquela cena caótica.

Ele tenta afrouxar as malditas algemas, mas percebe que todo o seu esforço é em vão quando a pele de um de seus pulsos se rasga diante da força que ele estava fazendo e começa a sangrar.

— Sai de cima, Raúl, por favor! — Ela protesta desesperada. — O bebê!

Ele tenta segurar seus pulsos outra vez, mas ela não para de se mexer. Ele está tão concentrado em algemá-la que não percebe quando Alicia avista a arma dele caída a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ela continua se debatendo agoniada e estica o braço para alcançar a arma. A ponta de seus dedos quase toca o cabo da pistola. Quase. Ela tenta novamente, estica o braço um pouco mais e quando finalmente seus dedos conseguem sentir o frio da arma, uma dor inesperada e muito forte a atinge e um grito estridente invade todo o ambiente. Suas mãos voam em direção a sua barriga e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

— RAÚL! — Ela para todos os seus movimentos por alguns segundos e procura os olhos do homem que está em cima dela. — O bebê! O BEBÊ!!! — Ela implora e toda sua feição demonstra que ela está em dor profunda.

Por uma pequena fração de tempo, ele fica paralisado, mas logo volta a agarrar a mão dela e tentar fechar a algema ao redor de seu pulso. Em resposta, ela volta a se debater na tentativa fracassada de sair debaixo dele e tenta novamente alcançar a arma.

E, finalmente, seus dedos conseguem puxar o objeto e ela consegue agarrá-lo em sua mão, mas ele percebe o movimento a tempo e agarra o pulso da mão que segura a arma, inclinando-se sobre ela com mais força, movimento este que comprime ainda mais a sua barriga e a faz gritar de dor outra vez.

Mas ela não cede e nem ele.

Eles brigam pelo controle da arma, cujo cano agora está virado em direção a eles.

— Atira nele! Atira nele! — Eles escutam a voz de Sérgio gritando.

Um disparo e qualquer um dos dois poderia ser atingido.

_BANG!_

O som ensurdecedor de um disparo invade todo o ambiente e a cena caótica dá lugar a um silêncio assustador onde todos ficam paralisados por alguns segundos.

* * *

— Atira nele! Atira nele! — Sérgio grita no segundo em que vê Marsella entrando no esconderijo com sua arma em mãos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o croata faz como o professor manda. Ele mira a cabeça do homem e puxa o gatilho.

O silêncio que consome o ambiente é, de fato, assustador.

Tanto Alicia quanto Raúl estão completamente imóveis no chão e por um momento o professor não consegue ver qual dos dois realmente levou o tiro e o seu coração para de bater por alguns segundos.

Marsella se aproxima rapidamente das duas pessoas no chão e só então se dá conta de que se trata da inspetora que estava à frente da polícia.

Ele fica confuso, não entende o que a mulher está fazendo ali e muito menos quem é esse homem que ele havia acabado de matar. Sua cabeça tenta processar tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas a voz do professor o arrebata de seus pensamentos.

— Marsella! — O professor grita, chamando sua atenção.

Só então o croata volta a se mexer.

Ele olha para a inspetora e percebe que ela está completamente pálida, como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma, e o sangue que agora mancha todo o seu rosto destaca ainda mais a sua palidez.

Ele observa que ela parece estar paralisada, suas mãos trêmulas estão ao lado de seu rosto e, mesmo embaixo desse homem que aparenta ter o dobro de seu tamanho, é possível ver que o corpo inteiro da mulher está tremendo.

Sem dar mais espaço para seus pensamentos, Marsella tira o homem de cima dela e só então ela parece acordar de seu transe.

Com certa dificuldade, ela começa a se virar, afastando-se do homem morto ao seu lado, mas, antes que possa controlar, um novo grito de dor deixa seus lábios e estremece todo o ambiente.

— Alicia! — O professor a chama preocupado. — Marsella, me solta!

O professor aponta para o casaco dela e o croata não perde tempo em procurar as chaves para poder soltá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Alicia se coloca de joelhos com sua cabeça encosta no chão enquanto ela chora e grita com as mãos agarradas em seu ventre. Ela sente algo molhado entre suas coxas e passa a mão para verificar o que é, torcendo para que seja qualquer coisa menos sangue.

Mas ela não tem sorte e sua mão volta ensopada de vermelho.

O professor se aproxima dela e ao ver o líquido em suas mãos segue com seus olhos até uma poça de sangue localizada exatamente aonde ela estava há alguns segundos.

— Droga! — Ele sussurra. — Alicia, precisamos sair daqui! — Ele chama desesperado. — Vamos, eu te ajudo.

Ele coloca seus braços ao redor dela e a ajuda a se levantar enquanto o Marsella olha para ele em busca de direcionamento.

— Aquele computador, o casaco dela e esse pen-drive. — É tudo o que ele fala.

O Marsella começa a andar na frente e o professor vai logo em seguida, auxiliando a Alicia, mas ela mal consegue dar dois ou três passos sem antes cair no chão com o impacto de uma nova contração.

— Não consigo! Não consigo. — Ela chora em meio à dor que parece cada vez mais insuportável.

O professor começa a elencar os sintomas dela em sua mente: _trauma diretamente na região do abdômen, hemorragia, dores intensas e contrações uterinas._

— Puta merda! — Ele sussurra, entendendo imediatamente a gravidade da situação. Eles precisam de uma equipe médica urgente.

Mesmo contra os protestos de Alicia, ele a levanta do chão novamente e volta a caminhar com ela em direção à saída e agradece quando Marsella volta correndo e a coloca no colo.

Eles a levam até o carro e Marsella a deposita no banco traseiro. Do lado de fora, o professor caminha de um lado para o outro nervoso.

— Mas que merda! — Ele diz e dá um soco e um chute no carro.

O croata o questiona com o olhar perdido.

— Descolamento de placenta. — Sérgio sussurra para que Alicia não consiga ouvir o que ele está falando. — Ela precisa de uma cesárea urgente, senão os dois morrem.

* * *

Para a sorte deles, ou melhor, dela, um dos esconderijos do professor foi pensado para ser utilizado em situações de emergência, onde uma equipe de médicos estrangeiros estava de sobreaviso durante todo o assalto.

Marsella está dirigindo o carro enquanto o professor vai sentado ao seu lado explicando rapidamente tudo o havia acontecido para Raquel. A preocupação escancarada na voz dela sana todas as dúvidas do professor e não é preciso pensar duas vezes antes que ele decida acionar a equipe médica e levar a inspetora para o novo esconderijo.

Nesse meio termo, os gritos e gemidos de Alicia reduzem significativamente e, quando o professor termina de organizar tudo e encerra a chamada, ele toma um susto ao olhar para trás.

— Para o carro, Marsella, para o carro!

— O que foi, professor?

— Ela está entrando em choque hemorrágico.

O croata para o carro e o professor rapidamente vai para o banco de trás.

Ele coloca a cabeça dela em cima de suas pernas e começa a falar com ela. — Inspetora, aguenta, já estamos chegando.

A pele dela está inacreditavelmente mais pálida e fria ao toque. Seus lábios estão começando a ficar azuis e a sua respiração é rápida e superficial. Ele encontra o casaco dela jogado no chão do carro e está prestes a pegá-lo para cobri-la quando uma nova contração a atinge e ele observa como todos os músculos de seu corpo contraem enquanto ela geme e chora de dor.

A contração demora mais tempo do que ele gostaria e ela aparenta estar completamente esgotada. Sua respiração volta ao estado em que estava antes e, de repente, ela parece muito confusa e desnorteada.

— Inspetora? — Ele estala os dedos na frente de seus olhos para chamar sua atenção e coloca suas mãos no rosto dela, mas se assusta com os sentimentos que enxerga naquele olhar.

Há uma delicadeza e uma suavidade em seus olhos que ele jamais imaginou que poderia ver naquela mulher. Ela segura a mão dele e descansa seu rosto ali, perdendo-se na sensação de conforto por alguns segundos.

— Germán. — Ela sussurra com reverência. — Germán, nosso bebê... nosso bebezinho está chegando. — Ela fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto e seus olhos expressam um amor que chega a doer.

— Quem é Germán? — O professor escuta o Marsella perguntar e apenas encolhe os ombros.

De repente, ele se sente um intruso e precisa desviar do olhar dela, pois ele sabe que aqueles sentimentos ali não são direcionados a ele e que, no momento, a mulher está em um lugar muito, muito diferente daquele.

Ele olha para o rosto dela novamente e, por um instante, é como se ele soubesse que para ela todos os problemas do mundo deixaram de existir. Ele sorri com tristeza e implora silenciosamente para que ela aguente só um pouco mais, mas como se fosse por pura teimosia da parte dela seus olhos se fecham.

— Não, inspetora, não dorme!

Mas ela não reage. Seu corpo inteiro relaxa completamente em seus braços. — Inspetora?! Droga, Marsella, dirige mais rápido.

* * *

A primeira vez que ela recobra a consciência seus olhos parecem pesar toneladas. Com um pouco de dificuldade, ela os abre brevemente e o mundo começa a girar a sua volta, mas há pessoas se movendo ao seu redor e há um bipe incessante também.

_Onde ela estava? O que estava acontecendo?_

— Nós estamos perdendo os dois. — É a única coisa que ela consegue escutar antes de tudo perder o sentido novamente diante de seus olhos.

A segunda vez que ela abre os olhos, ela tem a impressão de estar escutando a voz de Raquel, mas não tem certeza. Ela tenta seguir a voz com o olhar, mas antes mesmo que a silhueta da pessoa que se aproxima dela a passos largos comece a tomar forma, seus pensamentos começam a ficar nublados outra vez e ela apaga.

A terceira vez que ela acorda sua mente está menos confusa. Embora ela se sinta exausta, dessa vez algo é diferente. Ela começa a olhar ao seu redor tentando reconhecer o ambiente onde está, mas nada faz muito sentido.

Ela olha para a sua direita e vê uma espécie de maca com um objeto em cima. Cerrando os olhos na tentativa de focar melhor a sua visão, ela se surpreende ao ver o pequeno objeto se mexer. De imediato, ela entende que o objeto, na verdade, é um bebê e involuntariamente coloca uma de suas mãos em seu ventre e se assusta imediatamente.

Seus olhos se arregalam e sua respiração acelera, ela se apoia em seus cotovelos na tentativa de levantar seu tronco para olhar melhor em direção ao bebê, mas uma dor aguda irradia de seu abdômen, surpreendendo-a, e ela solta um gemido sem nem perceber.

— Ei. — Uma voz suave vem do lado oposto e quando ela se vira dá de cara com Raquel.

A ruiva não sabe explicar exatamente o porquê, mas um alívio enorme invade seu ser ao vê-la.

— Calma, vocês duas vão ficar bem. — Ela fala com tranquilidade.

Ainda com a respiração agitada, Alicia acompanha com o olhar como Raquel vai até o bebê, pega-o no colo e começa a caminhar em direção a ela novamente.

— É uma menina, _mamãe_. — Raquel comenta com um sorriso no rosto.

Alicia parece ser pega de surpresa, mas seus olhos começam a se encher de lágrimas e Raquel não pode deixar de admirar esse momento.

Ela entrega a menina para a ruiva, que imediatamente a abraça e começa a chorar. Ela não consegue conter a emoção que sente e suas lágrimas agora correm livremente por seu rosto.

 _— Mi hija. —_ Ela sussurra. — Ela é tão pequena, ela está bem? — Ela pergunta, mas não consegue tirar os olhos da recém-nascida.

— Agora sim. Ela é tão forte quanto a mamãe dela.

Muitos são os questionamentos que rondam a cabeça de Alicia. Ela queria saber o que aconteceu com ela, o que aconteceu com o assalto ao Banco da Espanha, o que significava a Raquel estar ali.

E os questionamentos não paravam por aí.

No entanto, naquele momento, ela só tinha olhos para o pequeno pacotinho de amor em seus braços. A representação mais pura e verdadeira do seu amor com Germán.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Alicia sussurra para Raquel depois de um tempo.

Raquel se aproxima das duas, arruma uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da ruiva e deposita um beijo carinhoso na testa dela. — Eu senti sua falta também, Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, pessoal! Esse foi o primeiro one-shot e eu quis mostrar um pouco de como eu acho que aquele tanto de sangue no rosto da Alicia pode ter chegado ali. O que vocês acharam? Eu tenho várias outras ideias em mente, mas preciso saber se tem alguém aqui que vai querer acompanhar as loucuras da minha cabeça :) Por isso, não esqueçam de favoritar e de deixar comentários.
> 
> Ps.: estou aberta a ideias, caso tenham interesse!
> 
> Beijos, B.


	2. Problema em dobro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Alicia encontra o professor no esconderijo e algumas horas depois entra em trabalho de parto. No entanto, o que era para ser uma situação estressante se torna cômica. Pelo menos para as pessoas que um dia irão escutar essa história. #crackfic

Ao encontrar o esconderijo do professor e surpreendê-lo com uma arma apontada diretamente para sua cabeça, não leva muito tempo para a inspetora conseguir convencê-lo a firmarem um acordo.

Bem, de início ela considera algemá-lo e torturá-lo, porque só Deus sabe o tanto que ela odeia esse homem, depois ela considera meter um tiro em uma de suas pernas ou braços só pelo prazer de vê-lo sofrer pelas mãos dela, mas ela se contém a tempo.

Porque, muito embora ela já tenha perdido praticamente tudo, a única coisa que lhe resta está protegida em seu ventre e é mais valiosa do que tudo ao seu redor.

Então sim, eles fazem um acordo, mas isso não quer dizer que eles tenham que concordar com nada além do fato de que ela irá ajudá-los a sair do banco e ele irá ajudá-la a fugir do país. Simples assim.

Por isso, um pouco mais de 24 horas juntos naquele lugar e o Marsella já está a ponto de enlouquecer, porque o professor e a inspetora conseguem argumentar por tudo, simplesmente por tudo.

Seria impressionante se toda a situação não fosse absurdamente ridícula.

Para o croata não restam dúvidas de que os dois se odeiam, o que fica mais do que claro a cada nova discussão, e o único motivo para ele não começar a puxar os cabelos de estresse é porque, de alguma forma, a Lisboa parece impor certo respeito aos dois mesmo estando longe.

Então, se ele tem uma certeza nesse momento é que se não fosse pela Raquel os dois já teriam se matado, mas, ao invés disso, são obrigados a se suportar, pelo menos pelo tempo presente.

— Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira com a minha cara! — Ela esbraveja de repente.

— O que foi dessa vez?! A gente não falou e nem fez nada! — O professor questiona com a voz irritada e encolhe os ombros enquanto olha para o Marsella, que está sentado longe dos dois.

— Do que você está falando, idiota? — Ela pergunta confusa, mas como sempre o deboche está estampado por todo seu rosto.

Ele resolve ignorá-la, balançando a cabeça completamente frustrado com a presença dela, e não percebe quando o rosto da mulher se contorce em claro sinal de dor e suas mãos acariciam sua barriga.

Uma contração, logo ela percebe e torce para que seja apenas mais uma dessas malditas contrações de treinamento.

Mas ela não tem essa sorte, porque quando poucos minutos depois ela sente um líquido escorrendo por suas pernas e se acumulando aos seus pés ela entende que não se trata da porra de um treinamento.

— Merda. — Ela sussurra com os olhos arregalados, encarando a poça que se forma aos seus pés como se fosse um monstro.

— O que foi agora, Alicia? — O professor pergunta já impaciente e se vira para ela, mas seus olhos, assim como os dela, se arregalam em surpresa. — Agora? Você está brincando comigo?!

— O quê? O que foi? — A voz preocupada de Raquel soa através das caixas de som. — O que está acontecendo?

Nenhum dos dois responde a ex-inspetora. Por motivos completamente diferentes, ambos estão espantados demais para pronunciar qualquer palavra.

— Sérgio? Alicia?

— A bolsa da inspetora estourou. — Marsella explica já nervoso com o que isso pode significar.

— Quê?! — Raquel grita do outro lado da linha.

E é esse grito que arranca o professor de seu estado de choque.

— Eu aposto que ela fez de propósito! — Ele acusa, caminhando de um lado para o outro, arrumando seus óculos e passando as mãos por seus cabelos.

— Sérgio! — Raquel o repreende.

— Como é, imbecil?! — A ruiva parte para cima dele com os punhos cerrados, pronta para atacá-lo, mas é impedida por Marsella, que a segura com os braços.

— Calma, inspetora. Vamos todos respirar fundo. — O croata pede, tentando controlar seu próprio nervosismo, mas falha miseravelmente.

— Você respira fundo e eu mato esse palhaço! — Ela responde com raiva e começa a se debater contra os braços do croata. — Me solta!

— _¡Vale!_ — O homem a solta e levanta as duas mãos em sinal de rendição.

— Alicia, pelo amor de Deus, para com isso! — Raquel pede. — E Sérgio, você vai ter que ajudá-la.

— Quê?! Tá maluca? Por que eu?

— _¡No me jodas, Sérgio!_ — A mulher fala começando a perder a paciência com os dois. — Presta atenção que eu vou explicar o que vocês vão precisar fazer.

— Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz, só pode! — Alicia reclama, revira os olhos e geme com uma nova contração.

— Não, você torturou um menino! — Sérgio é rápido em acusar.

Mesmo em meio a uma contração, ela o escuta e cerra os punhos com raiva até finalmente conseguir falar. — E ainda está em tempo de eu te torturar, seu filho da puta!

— Cala a boca os dois! — Raquel grita e os dois obedecem imediatamente.

Marsella apenas ri diante da situação.

Alguns minutos se passam e Raquel tenta explicar detalhadamente o que deve ser feito e quais materiais os dois homens precisam separar, mas é constantemente interrompida pelas reclamações e discussões tanto por parte de Sérgio quanto de Alicia.

E, _caramba_ , como eles discutem.

Já sem paciência, a ex-inspetora pede para falar com Alicia enquanto os homens procuram as coisas que ela havia pedido. Assim, elas conversam um pouco, Raquel explica algumas coisas para a ruiva e tenta acalmá-la, mas as duas são interrompidas por uma voz distante que chama por Lisboa.

— Eu preciso ir! — Raquel avisa com pressa.

— O quê?! — As três pessoas dentro do esconderijo gritam desesperadas.

— Você não pode me deixar aqui com esses dois inúteis, Raquel! — Alicia protesta.

— Eles vão saber o que fazer. — Ela prontamente responde. — Agora eu realmente preciso ir. Pega leve, Alicia, por favor!

* * *

Algumas horas se passam e Alicia está andando de um lado para o outro, gemendo e gritando de dor a cada nova contração, mas ela sabe, pelo menos sente, que ainda não é hora de começar a empurrar.

Sem saber o que fazer e levemente preocupado com a mulher, o Marsella mais parece um cachorrinho correndo atrás do dono que segura um osso. Ele a segue em silêncio, de um lado para o outro, preparado para caso ela precise de ajuda.

Em meio a sua miséria, ela demora um tempo para perceber o que ele está fazendo, mas quando ela finalmente se dá conta do que está acontecendo, ela se vira para ele de uma vez e o questiona. — O que você está fazendo?!

— Eu só estou tentando ajudar.

— Então para de andar atrás de mim como se fosse a minha sombra, você está me deixando nervosa!

Ele levanta as duas mãos novamente, como se estivesse se rendendo, balança a cabeça em sinal de negação e se afasta dela. — É por isso que eu prefiro os animais. — Ele sussurra, mas ela o escuta mesmo assim.

Ela rosna ao som dessas palavras e se prepara para respondê-lo no melhor estilo Alicia Sierra, mas quando está prestes a fazê-lo uma contração arranca um grito de seus lábios e ela apoia as mãos em seus joelhos, tentando se manter de pé.

_Carma, só pode ser carma_. Ela pensa consigo mesma.

Assim que a contração passa, ela volta a caminhar pelo esconderijo e percebe que o professor está muito concentrado na tela do computador. Silenciosamente, ela se aproxima por trás dele e tenta enxergar o que ele está fazendo.

Ela vê a tela do computador dividida ao meio. De um lado está uma página do Google com a pesquisa _“como fazer um parto normal?”_ e do outro, alguma espécie de artigo científico, onde ela logo observa algumas imagens muito reais de bebês saindo pela vagina de mulheres.

E é aí que ela surta.

— _Que coño estas haciendo?! —_ Ela grita bem no ouvido dele e ele literalmente pula da cadeira, pois não havia percebido antes que ela estava ali ao seu lado.

— _¡Joder_ _, Alicia!_ Você quer me matar? — Ele fala levando uma mão ao peito.

— Deixa de ser imbecil, quem vai fazer o trabalho todo aqui sou eu! — Ela grita mais uma vez e dá um tapa no ombro dele.

A mulher observa os dois homens por mais um tempo e não há dúvidas de que os dois estão mais perdidos do que cego em tiroteio. Se tem uma coisa que ela tem certeza é de que está completamente fodida se tiver que depender única e exclusivamente deles.

* * *

— E aí, o que você está vendo? — Alicia pergunta um pouco preocupada. Ela está apoiada em seus cotovelos tentando olhar para o professor por cima de sua barriga.

No entanto, ele nada responde e continua olhando atentamente para suas partes íntimas com o cenho franzido e os olhos cerrados, sua cabeça tombada para um dos lados.

— Precisa de ajuda aí?! — Ela pergunta impacientemente.

— É claro que eu preciso, Alicia! Caso você não tenha percebido, eu não sou nenhum parteiro! — Ele responde igualmente impaciente.

— Deixe-me ver, professor. — O croata oferece, aproximando-se dos dois.

— Mas que diabos?! Vocês acham que minha vagina virou a porra do Big Brother para todo mundo querer ficar dando uma espiadinha agora, é?

Os dois ignoram o mal humor dela e o professor dá lugar entre as pernas da inspetora para que Marsella possa observar como está o andamento do parto.

— Quando a Pamuk estava em trabalho de parto, a cabecinha deles aparecia e sumia algumas vezes, mas era normal-

— Deles? — Ela questiona com o cenho franzido, surpreendentemente interessada pela história do croata. A verdade é que naquele exato momento qualquer distração lhe parece bem-vinda.

— Sim, ela teve quatro.

— DE UMA SÓ VEZ?! — Alicia grita assustada.

— Sim. — Ele responde com um sorriso. — Cada um mais lindo do que o outro.

— Meu Deus! — Ela responde totalmente apavorada. A mera possibilidade de ter quatro crianças de uma única vez lhe dá arrepios. Se ela já tinha a impressão que poderia morrer a qualquer instante com a dor que estava sentindo, imagina isso multiplicado por quatro! A simples ideia parecia a porra de um filme de terror. — Essa mulher vai direto para o céu!

— Que mulher? — Os dois homens perguntam em uníssono.

— Essa tal de Pamuk. — Ela responde com uma careta confusa. Como esses dois homens conseguem ser tão inteligentes e tão burros ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabe explicar.

— Não, não. A Pamuk era minha cachorra. — O croata responde tranquilamente.

Ela o mira com ódio e incredulidade e, inconscientemente, fecha as pernas com raiva, mas grita de dor com o movimento.

— Inspetora, você não pode fazer isso! Pode acabar machucando vocês dois. — Marsella a alerta.

— Se você me comparar com uma cachorra novamente, quem vai sair machucado é você, desgraçado! — Ela rebate e grita de dor novamente diante de outra contração.

Mais alguns minutos se passam e o professor volta a assumir sua posição entre as pernas de Alicia enquanto o croata tenta disfarçar seu nervosismo e ansiedade, limitando-se a dobrar e desdobrar uma e outra vez os lençóis e toalhas que haviam encontrado.

— Vem aqui você! — Ela agarra o braço de Marsella e o puxa. — Me dá a mão.

Sem entender nada, ele faz como ela manda e no próximo instante os dois estão gritando. Ela devido a uma contração e ele porque tem certeza que a mulher acabou de quebrar todos os dedos de sua mão com a força de seu aperto.

Quando os dois finalmente recuperam suas respirações, o professor pergunta com seriedade. — É normal demorar tanto assim?

— Com a Pamuk não demorou tanto-

Ela rosna ao som dessas palavras. Ela literalmente rosna para ele.

— Se você falar nessa sua cachorra de novo, Marsella, eu juro por Deus que eu te mato! — Ela grita entre contrações, agarra a gola de sua camisa e o encara com um olhar assassino. — Estamos entendidos?

O croata apenas acena com os olhos arregalados.

Duas horas que mais parecem uma eternidade se passam entre gritos e insultos e, finalmente, uma linda menina de cabelos ruivos desliza para os braços do professor.

Ali, naquela fração de segundo, ele sabe definir muito bem os dois sentimentos que o arrebatam: emoção e alívio.

Emoção porque ele tem certeza de que aquela é a cena mais bonita que ele já viu em toda a sua vida. O nascimento de um ser humano tão pequeno, tão puro e inocente... O sentimento é, de fato, impagável.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele se sente aliviado, porque não importa quão emocionado ele esteja ou quão bonita seja a cena diante de seus olhos, ele nunca mais quer passar por isso. Nunca mais. Nem morto!

É por isso que, quando ele finalmente coloca a menina nos braços ansiosos de sua mãe, ele suspira aliviado e um sorriso toma conta de suas feições, apesar das lágrimas que mancham seu rosto. — Graças a Deus!

E, naquele momento, ele tem certeza absoluta que se ela estivesse com sua arma em mãos, ele estaria morto.

Ela fica maluca com o comentário dele, afinal quem tem que ficar aliviada é ela que está fazendo todo o trabalho pesado e não ele que não está fazendo nada demais, nenhum esforço.

Mas a única coisa que ela consegue fazer é encará-lo com ódio, porque no momento seguinte ela solta outro grito e se contorce de dor novamente.

Sem entender nada, os dois homens se olham com cara de dúvida.

— Deve ser a placenta. — O professor comenta, encolhendo os ombros.

— Que placenta, inútil?! Vem outro!

— Outro?! — A voz de Marsella ecoa pelo ambiente e o homem tropeça em seus próprios pés, deixando cair a toalha que estava segurando.

— Como assim?! — A cor some completamente do rosto do professor. — Como assim vem outro?

— São gêmeos, idiota!

É nesse momento que o professor vê o mundo girar, sua respiração se torna acelerada e superficial e ele precisa se segurar nas paredes para não cair no chão.

— Professor?! — Ao notar sua palidez, Marsella o chama preocupado e corre para ir buscar um copo de água para ele.

— É sério isso?! — Ela questiona, olhando para o professor com desprezo, e revira os olhos. — Que palhaçada, professor.

Assim, poucos minutos depois, Marsella está balançando uma recém-nascida em seus braços quando o segundo bebê vem ao mundo com um choro de vida.

Outra menina.

Os três adultos finalmente se permitem chorar aliviados e emocionados com a cena, não que o professor e Marsella irão confirmar isso algum dia, caso sejam perguntados.

Mas uma nova contração, agora menos forte, interrompe o momento de emoção e arranca um gemido de dor da inspetora, que entende se tratar da placenta.

— São três?! — O professor pergunta desesperado, já à beira de um ataque de ansiedade.

Ela vai matar esse homem, ela tem certeza disso! Ela só precisa terminar de parir e conseguir se levantar, aí sim ela vai matar esse cara, nem que seja na porrada, e foda-se o que a Raquel vai pensar sobre isso.

* * *

— Ela está chorando, Alicia. — O professor comenta, balançando uma das meninas em seus braços.

— Eu estou vendo. — A inspetora fala enquanto amamenta a outra criança.

— Ela está com fome.

— Eu estou vendo.

Ele tem vontade de arrumar seus óculos, seu tique nervoso se manifestando mais do que o normal, mas tem medo de derrubar a criança em seus braços, por isso só continua balançando a pequena enquanto caminha de um lado para o outro.

— Alicia-

Ela respira fundo para não gritar e assustar a criança em seus braços, que parece estar caindo no sono. — Sérgio, se você por acaso não percebeu, eu estou terminando de amamentar a Sara. Assim que eu acabar aqui, eu pego a Sabrina.

— Mas... — Ele gesticula em direção ao seu próprio peito, fazendo o número dois com os dedos enquanto aponta de um mamilo para o outro.

Ela entende imediatamente o que ele quer dizer, mas acha absurda a ideia de amamentar as duas crianças ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse uma cachorra ou algo do tipo. — Não! Uma de cada vez e elas já precisam se acostumar com isso desde agora.

Mal sabia ela que em poucos dias estaria fazendo exatamente isso e com um sorriso no rosto.

— Mas-

— Sem mas! — Ela interrompe e seu tom de voz não dá mais brechas para novos comentários.

* * *

Alicia está dormindo no colchão com um braço descansando em cima das duas pequenas protetoramente enquanto os dois homens vez ou outra arriscam um olhar em direção a elas.

— Elas são tão fofas, não é, professor? Eu também não consigo tirar os olhos delas. — Marsella comenta.

— O quê?! — Sérgio tenta disfarçar o fato de que estava encarando a cena pensativo e responde assustado. — Tá doido, Marsella? Eu só estou olhando para ver se essa maluca está mesmo dormindo!

— Sei. — O croata fala com um sorriso no rosto.

Um silêncio confortável se estabelece por alguns minutos, até que o professor comenta pensativo. — Nós precisamos ir para o novo esconderijo, aqui não é lugar para elas ficarem.

— Amanhã nós vamos, professor.

A madrugada avança e a temperatura do ambiente começa a cair, sem pensar duas vezes, o croata se aproxima da inspetora e coloca um cobertor sobre ela e suas filhas, que dormem alheias ao mundo ao seu redor.

* * *

Raquel começa a rir da cena ainda de longe.

O professor, com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso bobo no rosto, corre para finalmente abraçá-la.

Já Alicia está encostada na porta da entrada da casa, olhando para a ex-inspetora com um sorriso debochado enquanto segura um pequeno pacote em seus braços.

E, finalmente, Marsella. Um homem daquele tamanho carregando um bebê minúsculo em um pano que dá a volta em sua cintura e ombros é, no mínimo, uma cena bastante curiosa. A pequena praticamente se perde em seus braços.

Ela e Sérgio se beijam apaixonadamente enquanto outras pessoas gritam e se abraçam com alegria, comemorando o sucesso do assalto ao Banco da Espanha.

— E aí? — Ela pergunta apontando a cabeça em direção à Alicia. — Como foram as coisas com ela?

— Deus me livre! — Ele faz o sinal da cruz com os dedos, seguindo a ordem testa, peito, ombro esquerdo e ombro direito. — Eu prefiro morrer a ter que passar por isso de novo.

— Deixa de brincadeira. — Ela solta uma gargalhada com a reação dele. — Deve ter sido no mínimo engraçado.

— Você perdeu o juízo, Raquel? Aquela mulher é maluca.

— Sim, a minha maluca preferida. — Ela diz com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

Conhecendo bem a ruiva, ela tem certeza absoluta de que a inspetora fez um verdadeiro inferno na vida dos dois homens enquanto estavam juntos durante os últimos dias, mas durante o parto... ela só pode imaginar que toda a cena deve ter sido no mínimo engraçadíssima.

Algumas horas depois, Raquel está conversando com Sérgio e o parabeniza de repente, deixando escapar as palavras “ _você vai ser papai_ ” com uma mão na barriga e um sorriso tomando conta de suas feições.

No entanto, o homem não esboça nenhuma reação, seus olhos rolam para sua nuca e a próxima coisa que todos assistem é a cena do professor caindo ao chão completamente inconsciente.

Alicia, que estava escutando toda a conversa com um pouco de curiosidade e sem um pingo de vergonha na cara, apenas revira os olhos e comenta. — Imbecil.

* * *

O que Alicia e Sérgio não se dão conta é o fato de que são os dois lados de uma mesma moeda. Sim, são diferentes, mas ao final do dia são a mesma coisa. Talvez por isso eles briguem tanto, pois, sem nem perceberem, são idênticos e Raquel não pode se sentir mais afortunada por ter os dois ao seu lado o tempo inteiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, a shot de hoje foi a minha primeira tentativa de escrever uma comédia! Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo e espero que vocês tenham conseguido soltar algumas boas risadas durante a leitura. De verdade! Não deixem de comentar se tiverem gostado e não esqueçam de favoritar a história :)
> 
> Ps.: ainda devo escrever umas três ou quatro shots diferentes e depois vou abrir para vocês fazerem pedido de plots. Acho que vamos nos divertir bastante ainda (ou sofrer, considerando minha tendência a escrever drama haha) ;)
> 
> Beijos, B.


	3. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Um dia na vida da filha de Alicia Sierra. Cinco anos após o assalto ao Banco da Espanha e a pequena aniversariante de cabelos vermelhos não poderia estar mais animada e ansiosa. #família #amizade #hurt/comfort #humor

Ela abre os olhos ainda incerta e confusa quanto ao porquê de ter acordado. Os raios solares mal começaram a iluminar o quarto e o som dos pássaros cantando na árvore em sua janela indicam que ainda é cedo para se levantar.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ela suspira aliviada e volta a fechar os olhos, aconchegando-se ainda mais no homem que dorme tranquilo ao seu lado. No entanto, os passos apressados no corredor da casa a fazem entender o motivo de ter acordo.

— Ela está de pé.

— Mas ainda é cedo. — Ele reclama com um gemido abafado.

— E você não conhece a figura?

Antes que o homem possa respondê-la, eles escutam a porta se abrindo e, no momento seguinte, sentem a cama se mexendo enquanto a garotinha engatinha apressadamente até os dois.

— _¡Mamá, mamá, mamá!_ — A menina chama empolgada. — Acorda!

— Sua _mamá_ ainda está dormindo. — Ela sussurra.

A garotinha encara o rosto da mulher com certa desconfiança, mas resolve ignorá-la e se vira para o homem.

— _¿Papá? —_ Ela pergunta e coloca suas pequenas mãos no rosto dele, observando-o atentamente. — Você está dormindo?

— Estou. — Ele responde com os olhos ainda fechados. — Ainda é muito cedo, _mi amor_ , você deveria estar dormindo, não?

— Mas eu não consigo dormir, a _mamá_ prometeu que hoje eu vou ganhar um presente muito especial.

— Ela prometeu, foi?

— Sim! — A garotinha praticamente grita e, ainda de joelhos, começa a pular na cama enquanto bate palmas animadamente.

Ele ri e, mesmo com o som abafado pelos travesseiros, a mulher consegue entender o que ele fala. — Eu vou. — Ele oferece e faz menção de se levantar, mas ela o impede.

— Não, deixa que eu vou. — Ela responde com um pequeno sorriso e se vira totalmente para a menina. — Agora, mocinha, que dia é hoje mesmo?

Ansiosa demais para controlar sua voz, a pequena fala alto mais uma vez. — Meu aniversário!

— E qual é o presente que todo aniversariante ganha pela manhã?

Confusa, ela franze o cenho. — Bolo?

— Cócegas!!!

E, no próximo instante, o quarto se enche com o som de risadas e pequenos gritos de socorro oriundos da menina. — _¡Papá_ , _ayudame!_

— Como eu vou te ajudar se eu sou o monstro das cócegas, _mi pequeña_?

Os olhos da garota se arregalam. — Socorro! — Ela grita entre gargalhadas. — Alguém me ajuda, o monstro das cócegas está aqui!!!

Os três brincam por alguns minutos até que a mulher finalmente se levanta da cama e coloca a aniversariante em seus braços, envolvendo-a em um abraço carinhoso.

De mãos dadas, as duas caminham até o quarto da menina enquanto ela não para de tagarelar e fazer perguntas, como sempre.

— _Mamá_ , conta uma história do meu _papi_?

— De novo?

— Sim, por favorzinho? — Ela junta as duas mãozinhas e implora com aquele par de olhos verdes brilhantes que quase sempre conseguem o que querem.

Com um sorriso no rosto, a mulher suspira e responde. — Tá bom-

A menina retorna com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e entra correndo no quarto, sentando-se na cama e aguardando ansiosamente pela história.

— eu vou contar uma história e depois você volta a dormir, tudo bem?

A garotinha acena.

— Por onde eu começo dessa vez?

Como de costume, a história favorita da pequena ruiva é a de como seus pais se conheceram. Assim, ela conta a história que a menina pede e, mesmo que pela milésima vez, a criança não cansa de ouvir e ela não cansa de contar.

— E ele era muito inteligente. — A garotinha afirma.

— Sim, muito. E muito carinhoso.

— E paciente também.

Ela ri alto dessa vez e com os olhos arregalados responde. — Principalmente paciente. Ele era muito, muito, muito paciente. — Ela enfatiza as últimas palavras. — Não poderia ser de outra forma.

As duas riem.

— _¿Mamá?_

— Sim, _mi amor_.

— Agora me conta um pouco sobre a _mami_?

Raquel engole em seco. Cinco anos depois e ainda é muito difícil falar de Alicia. Ela se questiona internamente até quando a mera menção desse nome trará memórias e sentimentos tão controversos, um sorriso absurdo no rosto e uma tristeza inconsolável no coração.

— A _mami_ tinha um humor implacável. Ela amava doces, — Raquel fala e com o dedo indicador toca a ponta do nariz da ruiva. — igual a você.

A menina franze o nariz com um sorriso no rosto.

— Mas eu não posso comer o mesmo tanto de doces que a _mami_ comia.

— Jamais. — A ex-inspetora retruca de imediato, negando com a cabeça e ganhando um revirar de olhos da pequena.

— Ela também era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu já conheci e encontrou sozinha o esconderijo do líder de um dos maiores assaltos de todo a história da Espanha.

— E a senhora também, né?

— Sim. Eu encontrei o esconderijo no outro maior assalto. — Raquel responde e sorri com as lembranças.

— A _mami_ e a senhora eram as melhores de toda a polícia, né?

— Isso eu não sei dizer, princesa, o que eu sei é que a Alicia foi considerada a melhor da nossa turma na Academia, ganhou prêmio e tudo.

— Ela era muito inteligente mesmo. — A garotinha suspira. — E a _mami_ foi a mais corajosa de todas, né, _mamá_?

Ao som dessas palavras, a mente de Raquel viaja para os últimos momentos de Alicia com vida e ela precisa respirar fundo uma e outra vez antes de conseguir continuar. — Sim, ela foi muito corajosa.

— E eles me amam muito, né?

— Muito, muito mesmo.

— Mas de que tamanho?

— Como daqui-

— Até o céu! — A menina finaliza a frase com empolgação, já acostumada a ouvir essas mesmas palavras para explicar o amor de Alicia e Germán por ela. — É por isso que eu me chamo Luna?

— Como assim? — Raquel pergunta confusa.

— Porque os dois estão no céu e eu sou como a lua deles, né? Porque a lua ilumina tooooodo o céu. — Luna fala jogando os braços no ar como se estivesse apontando para o próprio firmamento.

— Quem te falou isso? — Ela pergunta com curiosidade ao passo que um nó se forma em sua garganta.

— O _papá._ — A garotinha fala apontando para a figura de Sérgio, que agora estava encostado na porta observando as duas em silêncio.

Raquel não responde nada, não tem certeza de que seja capaz de falar alguma coisa no momento e prefere não arriscar, então, ela apenas acena com a cabeça.

— Agora vamos voltar a dormir. — É Sérgio quem fala dessa vez, percebendo a emoção no rosto de sua esposa. — Ainda temos algumas horas de sono pela frente, _muñeca_.

— Mas e o meu presente?

— Só a noite, depois da sua festinha. — Raquel encontra sua voz.

— E vai ter bolo de aniversário?

— É claro.

— E pirulitos também?

Os dois adultos se olham com um sorriso.

— Só hoje. — A mulher responde.

— E só para quem estiver dormindo quando eu contar até 10 e abrir os olhos. — Ele fala e, em seguida, tampa os olhos com as duas mãos e começa a contar.

Raquel e ela se olham com cumplicidade e rapidamente a menina se deita na cama, agarra seu bichinho de pelúcia preferido e fecha os olhos enquanto Raquel coloca o cobertor sobre ela.

— ...nove, dez. — Sérgio termina de contar e abre os olhos. — Hm, será que essa mocinha está acordada?

— Estou não, _papá_! — Ela responde com o rosto escondido no travesseiro.

Os dois adultos riem, apagam a luz e saem do quarto.

* * *

Como escolhido por Luna, o tema de sua festinha é nada mais nada menos do que unicórnios. Sim, unicórnios. Por isso, ao final do dia a sala da casa está repleta de balões rosas, azuis, amarelos, verdes e brancos, todos em tons pastéis.

Além do bolo, há unicórnios por todas as partes e, ao invés do clássico chapéu de aniversário, há uma cesta repleta de tiaras com o famoso chifre enrolado e, não se engane, ela faz todas as pessoas presentes colocarem a bendita tiara de unicórnio. Todos eles, inclusive Marsella, que todos os anos faz questão de estar presente no aniversário da menina.

Assim, eles cantam parabéns, brincam e se divertem com as reações de Luna ao abrir cada um de seus presentes. E é dessa forma, entre risadas e gargalhadas, que a noite passa voando.

— _¡Mamá!_ O dedé jogou meu pirulito no chão. — Luna acusa já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Antes que Raquel possa reagir, a voz de Sérgio ecoa pelo ambiente. — Andrés, você não pode jogar o pirulito da sua irmã no chão. Vem aqui. — Ele o chama e quando se levanta para pegá-lo, o pequeno menino de dois anos sai correndo na direção oposta.

Raquel tenta disfarçar a risada para não chatear ainda mais a ruiva, mas não consegue controlar por muito tempo. Quando ela se dá conta, a menina está olhando para ela com cara de quem está prestes a abrir o berreiro.

Temendo que Luna comece a chorar, porque aí só Deus faz essa menina parar, ela corre até a criança e a coloca nos braços. — Vamos pegar outro pirulito para você!

E, como se nada tivesse acontecido, um sorriso animado invade as feições da ruiva. Enquanto isso, Sérgio continua tentando alcançar Andrés, mas o garoto se esconde debaixo da mesa.

— Peguei você, monstrinho. — Marsella surpreende o menino, que se debate em vão em seus braços, mas logo em seguida se desmancha em risadas quando o croata começa a lhe fazer cócegas.

— Obrigado, Marsella. — O professor suspira ofegante e pega o menino no colo com um sorriso. — Vem aqui, espertinho.

— _¡Abuuuu_ , _ayuda!_ — Andrés grita e joga seus braços em direção à avó, Mariví, que sem pensar duas vezes o aceita em seus braços com um sorriso carinhoso.

É nesse momento que Marsella silenciosamente aparece com duas caixas nas mãos e as coloca no chão da sala, mas Paula o vê antes de todo mundo e entende imediatamente o que tem dentro da caixa.

— Vem, Luna, vamos brincar com o Comissário e com a Sofia. — A adolescente chama empolgada e corre em direção aos animais.

Luna não perde tempo, grita euforicamente e sai correndo atrás de Paula.

Depois de brincar até a exaustão com os animais, fiéis acompanhantes de Marsella nessas viagens anuais, Raquel observa a pequena aniversariante lutando contra o sono.

— Está na hora de dormir, princesa. — Ela chama.

— Mas eu não estou com sono, _mamá_. — Luna responde esfregando os olhos, mas é traída por um bocejo.

— Sei, vamos. — Raquel oferece a mão para a menina, que segura sem pensar duas vezes.

* * *

Luna já está pronta para dormir quando Raquel volta para o quarto da menina com uma pequena e delicada caixa em suas mãos.

— O que é isso, _mamá_?

— É o presente muito especial que eu te prometi, lembra?

— Sim! — A menina responde ansiosa e se senta na cama. — O que é?

— Abre.

A menina não precisa ser mandada duas vezes. Com certa dificuldade, suas mãozinhas desfazem o laço que envolve a caixa e quando seus olhos finalmente recaem sobre o presente, uma expressão de surpresa seguida por uma de admiração preenche todo seu rosto.

— Nossa, _mamá_ , que lindo!

Raquel sorri para ela melancolicamente.

Nas mãos da menina estava o colar que Alicia mais amava.

Safiras de diferentes cores davam forma a uma cruz e pequenas asas feitas em ouro branco e cobertas por diamantes ressaltavam ainda mais a beleza da joia. Mas era o pequeno coração esculpido em turmalina rosa que concedia o toque final e perfeito ao pingente.

— Era da sua _mami_. — Raquel começa a explicar. — E ele é muuuito especial, porque ela ganhou esse colar do seu _papi_ no primeiro aniversário de casamento deles, muitos anos antes de você nascer. Ela gostou tanto desse presente que nunca tirava ele do pescoço. Nunca. Então, Luna, como você é o maior fruto do amor deles dois, eu tenho certeza absoluta que eles gostariam que você ficasse com ele e que você cuidasse dele com muito carinho.

— Eu vou cuidar, _mamá_!

— Promete?

— Prometo. — A menina afirma e, para oficializar sua promessa, mostra o dedo mindinho para Raquel, que imediatamente sorri e aperta o dedo com seu próprio mindinho.

Elas se abraçam e Raquel coloca o colar no pescoço da menina.

_O mesmo colar que Alicia carregou em seu pescoço até o dia de sua morte._

— Feliz aniversário, _mi amor_. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, _mamá_ , eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, princesa. — Ela responde acariciando o rosto da menina e arrumando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da pequena enquanto deposita um beijo em sua testa.

Raquel observa como a menina se aconchega ainda mais em seus lençóis e quando está prestes a fechar a porta, ela escuta Luna sussurrar “boa noite, _mami_ , eu te amo muito, como daqui até o céu”.

* * *

Quando tudo se acalma depois do dia tão agitado, Raquel finalmente se permite deitar nos braços de Sérgio e, da mesma forma como ocorre nessa mesma data pelos últimos cinco anos, começa a chorar inconsolavelmente.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, a Luna - assim como Paula e Andrés - é um dos maiores e melhores presentes da vida de Raquel e de Sérgio. Ela é filha deles, com toda certeza, mas cinco anos depois e ela ainda não consegue esquecer a cena da morte de Alicia.

_\- Flashback-_

_Raquel está sentada no banco de trás do carro, segurando o corpo sem vida de Alicia, enquanto a balança para frente e para trás, chorando e soluçando como nunca antes._

_Além da palidez presente no rosto da ruiva, a única outra coisa que ela é capaz de observar nesse momento é o sangue. Há muito sangue e por todos os lados, inclusive em suas mãos, principalmente em suas mãos._

_Ela não percebe que alguém está chamando por seu nome até que sente uma mão tocar seu braço com receio. Ela não precisa se virar para a pessoa para saber de quem se trata._

_— Raquel. — Sérgio a chama, tentando manter a calma diante da cena assustadora._

_— Ela nem conheceu a filha. — Ela sussurra entre choros e soluços. — Ela nem conheceu a filha._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Não há dúvidas de que essa era uma data a ser comemorada, sim, mas também era um dia triste, sempre seria. Era o único dia do ano em que ela se questionava se a fuga deles do Banco da Espanha havia sido mesmo uma vitória contra o sistema, como todos os jornais e noticiários até os dias atuais relatam, mas a resposta para esse questionamento sempre vem ao final da noite, quando ela chora até dormir.

Não, eles não venceram. Ninguém venceu.

E apesar da dor parecer menor a cada ano, ela sabe que jamais poderá esquecê-la ou deixará de senti-la, porque nesse dia ela ganhou uma filha, mas também perdeu a sua melhor amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, tá tudo bem com vocês por aí? Não me matem, ok?! Eu comecei escrevendo o que era para ser uma one super fofa e quando me dei conta já estava escrevendo esse drama todo aí :'( De qualquer forma, eu fiquei muito apaixonada pela Luna e vocês?  
> Outra coisa, acho que já deu para perceber que eu gosto UM POUQUINHO de drama, né? O que vocês acham de uma oneshot contando esse flashback da Raquel? Querem ou é sofrimento demais?  
> Anyway, espero ansiosa pelo feedback de vocês, então comentem e não esqueçam de deixar kudos.  
> Beijos, B.


	4. Perdóname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Alicia faz um acordo com o Professor para fugir do país. No entanto, as coisas não acontecem conforme o planejado durante a fuga e ela e Raquel se veem diante de uma situação que mudará o rumo de suas vidas para sempre.  
> Este oneshot é o flashback do Capítulo 3 – Luna. Estão avisados. #drama #tragédia #amizade

— E a Lisboa vai com a Sierra-

— As duas inspetoras. — Alicia o interrompe com um sorriso debochado. — Você é tão óbvio, professor.

— Se você preferir, eu posso te colocar com a Tokio. Acho que ela vai ser muito amigável com você. — Ele retruca com ironia. — Além do mais, não dá para te colocar com o Rio, porque você sabe, né? Você o torturou.

— Ai, ai, professor, _un_ _poquito_ menos de drama, por favor. Pensei que já tínhamos superado isso.

— Não, nós não superamos isso! E lembre-se que você só está aqui porque nós temos um acordo e porque a Lisboa pediu. Qualquer tentativa de nos enganar, eu te entrego para a polícia. Não acho que a prisão seja o lugar mais adequado para criar um bebê, mas a escolha é sua.

Um acordo, é claro! Alicia não estaria ali com eles por outro motivo. Entretanto, não se deixe enganar, as negociações que resultaram nessa espécie de aliança foram chatas, longas e quase – QUASE – fizeram o professor querer desistir.

O único impedimento, na verdade, era o fato de que já não havia mais como voltar atrás. Era pegar ou largar, literalmente, e não dava para largar uma mulher prestes a dar à luz nas mãos da polícia. Não quando ela havia se tornado quase igual aos mascarados que tanto odiava: uma foragida.

— _¡Vale!_ Tranquilo, eu estava só brincando.

— Nos piores momentos possíveis, Sierra. — Ele responde já irritado. — Como sempre.

Dessa vez, ela apenas respira fundo, decidindo não o contestar, e continua seguindo o Marsella e o professor até a saída do esconderijo, onde há três carros estacionados. Uma vez prontos, Sérgio entrega uma chave a cada um deles e repassa as instruções novamente. Entretanto, antes que o croata possa ir embora, ela se aproxima dele e o chama.

— Ei, Marsella! Eu te dei o paradeiro do seu ratinho e-

— É um furão, inspetora, e ela se chama Sofia.

— De qualquer forma, — Ela o ignora, revirando os olhos, e continua. — temos um combinado, não é?

— Eu sempre cumpro com a minha palavra, inspetora. Vou buscar a Sofia e depois o seu gato-

— O Comissário. — Ela o corrige.

— Até o fim do dia você o terá em suas mãos.

— Acho bom. — Ela cerra os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo um sorriso aparece em seu rosto e ela solta uma piscadinha para ele. — Até logo, loirinho.

* * *

Como combinado, o grupo de atracadores se divide em carros diferentes e Raquel é surpreendida ao entrar no automóvel e se deparar com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que a inspetora ao volante.

— Alicia! — Ela se assusta. — Você não deveria estar dirigindo.

— E você não deveria estar roubando bancos, mas aqui estamos.

A ex-inspetora respira fundo e resolve ignorar as piadinhas típicas da ruiva. — Cadê o Marsella?

— Não sei, Raquel, ele não me disse para onde estava indo. Até porque eu só descobri hoje que ele não era mudo. — Ela debocha.

— Ai, Alicia, você não perdoa uma. Você sabe onde é o nosso local de encontro?

— Não. — Ela revira os olhos. — Seu pastorzinho não quis me dizer, ele falou que você saberia.

E, de fato, Raquel sabe exatamente para onde ir. Ela conhece cada detalhe desse plano como a palma da própria mão. Mas, ao invés de dar a localização para a ruiva, ela decide ir indicando o caminho que Alicia deve seguir.

— Seria muito mais rápido se você me dissesse de uma puta vez aonde é esse ponto de encontro. — Alicia deixa escapar sua frustração com tanto segredo.

— Seria, mas não vou fazer isso. Próxima entrada à direita.

— Assim você me decepciona, Raquel. Depois de tantos anos e ainda não confia em mim. Quantas vezes te meti em alguma furada, ein?

— Você só pode estar de brincadeira, não é?

Alguns segundos se passam e, de repente, as duas caem na gargalhada. Lembranças de uma época agora tão distante invadem a mente das mulheres trazendo à tona mais de uma situação em que a frase de Alicia poderia ser contestada. Pouco tempo depois, as risadas desaparecem e dão lugar a um silêncio surpreendentemente confortável e, assim, elas conduzem por alguns minutos.

— Esquerda.

— Falta muito? — A ruiva reclama pelo que parece ser a milésima vez.

— Você é pior do que uma criança!

Mas, dessa vez, Alicia não retruca e Raquel a olha admirada. No entanto, logo ela percebe que a outra mulher parece um pouco ansiosa e que seus olhos dividem atenção entre a estrada a sua frente e os retrovisores do carro.

— O que foi? — A ex-inspetora olha para trás tentando encontrar a fonte do aparente nervosismo da ruiva, mas não percebe nada de anormal.

— Aquele carro vermelho está nos seguindo.

— Que carro? Você tem certeza?

— Não seja idiota, Raquel, é claro que eu tenho certeza!

— Alicia! Você nos entregou?!

— O quê?! Tá maluca? — A ruiva praticamente grita essas palavras. — Devem ser os cães de guarda do seu professorzinho, os sérvios.

— Não! — Lisboa retruca assustada. — Não são eles. Esse não é o plano.

As duas olham pelo retrovisor mais uma vez, ambas com o coração acelerado.

— Se segura! — Alicia avisa e, no próximo instante, entra no primeiro cruzamento que encontra, caindo em uma estrada não pavimentada e deserta.

Elas dirigem em silêncio por alguns quilômetros, verificando uma e outra vez se continuam sendo seguidas e suspiram aliviadas ao encontrarem o caminho aparentemente vazio.

— Você acha que os despistamos? — Alicia pergunta.

— Eu não sei, precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui. Eu não faço ideia de onde essa estrada vai dar.

— Merda! — Alicia sussurra.

— O quê?! — Raquel pergunta nervosa novamente.

— Há um carro vindo. Acho que é o mesmo, não consigo ver a cor.

Raquel se vira para trás e tenta enxergar melhor o veículo que os segue à distância e Alicia faz o mesmo, intercalando seu olhar entre a estrada a sua frente e o retrovisor.

— ALIC-

_CRASH!_

A ex-inspetora grita de repente e Alicia não tem tempo de reagir antes que um veículo, que apareceu literalmente do nada, se choca contra o lado do motorista e, por alguns instantes, tudo vira um completo caos antes de se converter em um silêncio assustador.

Raquel recobra a consciência quase imediatamente e a primeira coisa que ela percebe é a quietude a sua volta. Por um breve momento, ela tem a impressão de estar parada no tempo, pois não há outros sons e nem outros movimentos além dos seus. Apesar de não entender o que está acontecendo, sua visão fica menos e menos embaçada com o passar dos segundos, permitindo que ela observe a cena ao seu redor, e é então que ela se dá conta de quem está ao seu lado e, o mais importante, que a pessoa está imóvel.

— Alicia?!

A ruiva geme. — Porque você está gritando?

— Vocês estão bem?! — Ela questiona colocando a mão na barriga de Alicia e esperando ansiosa por uma resposta.

— Sim, estamos. Que merda aconteceu?

Mas antes que Raquel possa responder, vários homens armados aparecem e cercam o carro, apontando diretamente para as duas mulheres. Assim que elas se dão conta do que está acontecendo, Alicia faz menção de pegar sua arma, mas é impedida por Raquel, que apenas sussurra algo como “são muitos”.

E, assim, as duas são capturadas e levadas a um lugar onde Tamayo as aguarda com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, porque há de se concordar que prender as duas inspetoras de uma só vez deve ser considerada a maior vitória da polícia com relação a este assalto. Bem, imediatamente após a apreensão do Professor, é claro, mas isso é só uma questão de tempo agora, pois o coronel sabe muito bem que os atracadores voltariam por Raquel e, dessa vez, ele estaria pronto para capturá-los.

A primeira coisa que as mulheres reparam é o ambiente que as cerca e o fato de que nenhuma delas reconhece o local aonde estão. O cômodo é úmido, frio e não possui janelas ou outras aberturas além de uma porta de ferro que, aparentemente, só pode ser aberta ou fechada pelo lado de fora. Além disso, a única iluminação do quarto é oriunda de uma luz amarelada instalada no teto logo acima da porta.

E são todos esses detalhes que indicam que elas estão, muito provavelmente, no subsolo de alguma edificação, o que só pode significar uma coisa: a polícia não planeja seguir a lei com elas.

— Que lugar é esse? — Raquel finalmente quebra o silêncio e pergunta receosa.

— Você vai nos torturar, Tamayo? — A ruiva questiona com um sorriso debochado, quase como se estivesse desafiando o homem a sua frente.

— Cala a boca, Alicia! — Raquel a repreende.

— Não, claro que não. — Ele responde com muita tranquilidade. — É lógico que eu gostaria de fazer as duas maiores filhas da puta da polícia sofrerem um pouco, mas tenho uma ideia melhor. — Ele respira fundo e se vira para Raquel antes de dizer suas próximas palavras. — Vamos descobrir se você jogou sua vida no lixo por um merda, o que você acha? Ele vai voltar para te buscar ou vai deixar você apodrecer na cadeia?

Ao ouvir essas palavras, as duas se olham em silêncio e não é necessário que Raquel fale ou faça qualquer coisa para a ruiva reconhecer que ela está nervosa, mais do que o normal.

— A polícia não sabe que vocês estão aqui. Ninguém sabe, mas é claro que deixamos pistas para o seu professor. Agora é apenas uma questão de tempo até ele aparecer aqui e quando ele vier nós estaremos prontos.

É aí que Raquel realmente entende do que se trata tudo isso. A polícia havia preparado uma armadilha para o resto do bando e seus olhos se arregalam em horror, porque, sim, ela não tem a menor dúvida de que eles voltariam para buscá-la.

E a reação da ex-inspetora confirma as suspeitas do coronel, que sorri ainda mais confiante e desaparece do quarto, trancando a porta pelo lado de fora ao sair.

— Sempre tão discreta. — Alicia brinca assim que o homem as deixa a sós.

No entanto, Raquel está nervosa demais para responder à brincadeira da ruiva, por isso ela começa a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto Alicia respira fundo e se senta no chão frio, cansada demais para permanecer em pé.

— Temos que dar um jeito de avisá-los. Eles estão caminhando direto para uma armadilha. — Raquel fala de repente após alguns minutos em silêncio.

Mas, para a frustração da ex-inspetora, Alicia não responde nada. Ela está sentada em um dos cantos do quarto com sua cabeça encostada na parede e seus olhos fechados e a ausência de reação faz Raquel entender que a ruiva a está ignorando de propósito. E talvez esteja mesmo.

— Você está me ouvindo?!

De novo, nenhuma resposta.

— Alicia! — Raquel grita frustrada. — Eu estou falando com você.

A ruiva geme com raiva e só então levanta a cabeça para olhar em direção a outra mulher. — O que você quer que eu faça?

— Não sei, me ajuda a pensar.

— Deixa eu ver o que eu tenho aqui. — Ela coloca a mão no queixo e finge estar pensando. Logo em seguida, suas mãos começam a passear por seu corpo, como se estivesse procurando algo, até que ela encontra o canivete que sempre guardava em sua roupa. De primeira, ela fica surpresa com o fato de que eles não haviam retirado o objeto dela, mas logo ignora seus pensamentos e joga o canivete no chão ao seu lado, encolhendo os ombros e comentando em tom de chacota. — Não consigo enviar mensagem com isso. Que objeto mais inútil! Desculpa, mas não posso te ajudar.

— Alicia, não é hora para brincadeiras! Nós estamos ferradas, você não entende isso?

— Entendo, mas eu mesma não posso fazer nada. Só podemos esperar, isso é, se eles vierem mesmo.

— É claro que eles vão vir!

— Então que bom que você acredita nisso. Agora dá para sentar um pouco, seu vai e vem está me deixando enjoada.

— Você é impossível!

— Senta logo, Raquel.

Alguns minutos se passam até que a ex-inspetora finalmente cede aos pedidos da ruiva, senta-se no chão e as duas permanecem em silêncio por longos momentos.

— Nós duas presas de novo, quem diria? — Alicia fala com um sorriso.

— Só que dessa vez nós estamos na merda de verdade.

— Da outra vez você disse a mesma coisa e o que deu no final das contas? Nada.

— É bem diferente, Alicia. — Ela fala com um sorriso triste, finalmente compreendendo o quão ferradas elas estavam. — Dessa vez estamos fodidas.

A ruiva apenas revira os olhos e debocha. — Tão dramática.

_\- Flashback-_

_— Eu não acredito que você vai dormir!_

_— E você quer que eu faça o quê, Raquel?_

_— Você sabe muito bem que só consegue dormir na prisão quem é culpado._

_— Hm. — A ruiva apenas encolhe os ombros e se vira para a parede, tentando dormir._

_— Inacreditável! Você é inacreditável!_

_\- Fim do flashback-_

Algumas horas se passam – ou pelo menos é o que parece, uma vez que é muito fácil perder a noção do tempo quando não existe nenhum tipo de iluminação natural para guiar seu ritmo circadiano, o que é exatamente o caso delas – e elas estranham o fato de que ninguém aparece, contrariando principalmente o que Alicia estava pensando.

E, por todo esse tempo, são apenas elas duas, aquela luz amarelada incessante e um incômodo cada vez mais crescente na parte inferior da barriga de Alicia, o qual ela tenta ignorar o máximo possível.

Mas as coisas começam a escalar rápido demais quando a ruiva, de repente, é surpreendida com uma dor tão forte que a faz gritar, assustando a outra mulher imediatamente.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu?

— Não foi nada. — Ela fala ofegante.

— Como não foi nada, você está machucada? Está tendo contrações? — Raquel pergunta com os olhos arregalados em preocupação. Aquele seria o pior momento para Alicia dar à luz e a mera ideia de isso acontecer naquele local fazia seu coração bater mais forte com medo.

— Não, foi só um-

Mas Alicia é interrompida novamente, dessa vez por uma dor surpreendentemente mais forte do que a anterior e, segundos depois, ela sente a região entre suas pernas umedecer consideravelmente.

— _¡Joder!_ Eu acho que a minha bolsa estourou.

— O quê?! Você está brincando, né? Deixe-me ver.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, a grávida se move do canto aonde estava sentada e, de fato, é possível observar que há líquido no chão, mas a pouca luminosidade do ambiente não permite que elas enxerguem nada além disso. Bem, não até o momento em que Alicia coloca uma mão entre suas pernas e seus olhos encaram com pavor o que ela vê ali: sua mão manchada de vermelho.

— É sangue. — Ela sussurra horrorizada.

— O QUÊ?!

A ruiva vira sua mão em direção à única luz do ambiente e só então Raquel consegue perceber que ela está certa – sim, é sangue. Ainda sem acreditar no que está acontecendo, a ex-inspetora coloca sua própria mão na poça de líquido ao lado de Alicia e corre até a luz para poder enxergar melhor apenas para confirmar a suspeita de que todo aquele líquido é, de fato, sangue.

Algo está errado. Muito errado.

— Alicia, você precisa de um hospital.

— E você acha que eu não sei disso?! Eu só não acho que eles- — Suas palavras morrem em sua boca, sendo substituídas por um berro.

— Calma! Calma!

Mas a verdade é que Raquel deveria ser a última pessoa no mundo a pedir calma para a ruiva, porque a sua aparente tranquilidade havia desaparecido no instante em que Alicia sussurrou a palavra _sangue_ pela primeira vez.

Por isso, Raquel não pensa duas vezes antes de se levantar, correr até a porta e começar a bater e a chutar aquela barreira, gritando por socorro, mas ninguém responde. E, assim, entre os gritos de dor de Alicia que rompem o silêncio do quarto, Raquel vai ficando cada vez mais e mais desesperada e o mesmo acontece com a ruiva.

— Meu Deus, eu vou morrer! — Alicia grita outra vez.

— Não são contrações?

— Como eu vou saber?! Só dói, dói muito.

— Eu preciso ver se você está dilatada-

— O quê?! Não- não! — A ruiva responde assustada. — Você não sabe o que está fazendo!

— Alicia, eu tenho uma filha, esqueceu?

— E você mesma fez o parto dela por acaso?

— Não seja idiota. Anda logo!

Alicia apenas geme em frustração, mas a dor que ela está sentindo é tanta que continuar essa discussão é inútil. Por isso, ela se acomoda no chão da melhor maneira possível enquanto Raquel a ajuda a levantar seu vestido e remover sua roupa íntima. E basta um olhar rápido para ela saber que a ruiva não está nenhum pouco dilata e Alicia rapidamente percebe o medo descrito no rosto da outra mulher.

— O que foi?! — Alicia pergunta assustada.

— Você ainda não está totalmente dilatada. — Raquel fala, mas Alicia enxerga sua mentira imediatamente.

— Mentira! Raquel, o que está acontecendo? Porque eu estou sangrando? Porque está doendo tanto assim?!

— Eu não sei, Alicia, eu não sei.

— Eu não posso perder o meu bebê! — A ruiva chora desesperada.

— Você não vai perder seu bebê! Alguém vai chegar.

Os minutos passam e com eles a agonia das duas mulheres aumenta conforme as dores da ruiva se tornam mais e mais frequentes e cada vez mais insuportáveis. Então, os olhos de Alicia encontram o canivete que ela havia esquecido no chão e, sem pensar duas vezes, ela engatinha até ele e o mostra para Raquel, que a olha como se ela tivesse acabado de perder o juízo.

— O que você quer que eu faça com isso?!

Alicia sugere que Raquel faça uma cesariana ali mesmo, sem nenhum tipo de analgésico, sem nada, apenas com o canivete.

— Você está maluca?! — Ela indaga horrorizada, mas não aguarda por uma resposta, simplesmente se recusa, várias e várias vezes. — Aguenta só mais um pouco. Eu tenho certeza que o Sérgio vai vir. Eles devem estar chegando, por favor.

— Não! Eu não posso arriscar.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Alicia, pelo amor de Deus!

E a ruiva conhece a amiga bem demais para reconhecer quando ela tomou uma decisão que não pretende voltar atrás e a expressão no rosto de Raquel lhe confere a certeza de que ela não está nem cogitando a sua sugestão, o que a deixa ainda mais desesperada, pois ela não sabe mais por quanto tempo ainda consegue suportar essa dor horrível que está sentindo.

— RAQUEL! — Ela grita novamente, choramingando de dor.

— Calma, eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem! Você e seu bebê vão ficar bem, eu prometo!

— Raquel, POR FAVOR! Por favor, eu estou te implorando, não deixa meu bebê morrer, por favor! — Ela oferece o canivete mais uma vez.

— Isso não é um episódio de Grey’s Anatomy, Alicia, nem de Rizzoli & Isles. Eu não vou arriscar fazer uma cesárea com a porra de um canivete!

— E EU NÃO VOU ARRISCAR PERDER O MEU BEBÊ!

— Não! — Raquel nega com a cabeça e se afasta dela, andando de um lado para o outro claramente nervosa.

— Por favor, Raquel. — Alicia implora entre lágrimas e gemidos.

— Eu já disse que não! Eles vão chegar- alguém vai chegar. — A ex-inspetora sussurra as próximas palavras mais para assegurar a si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa. — Eles têm que chegar.

Dessa vez, no entanto, Alicia não comenta nada e pelos próximos minutos seus gritos continuam tomando conta de todo o ambiente até se converterem em pequenos gemidos e palavras desconexas. Em mais de uma ocasião, ela tem a impressão de que está prestes a perder os sentidos e o mundo girando ao seu redor faz o simples ato de permanecer sentada parecer uma ação impossível, por isso, ela se deixa cair ao chão e se encolhe agarrada ao seu ventre, chorando e soluçando de dor.

E é aí que Raquel percebe, completamente aterrada, que a ruiva está começando a delirar e, mesmo apesar da pouca luminosidade, é possível notar como seu rosto está cada vez mais pálido. Ela tenta ignorar os sinais que gritam diante de seus olhos e se limita a olhar para a porta com esperanças de que alguém apareça para socorrê-las e assim ela o faz – uma, duas, três vezes –, mas a verdade é que não importa o quanto você deseje por algo, quando não é para acontecer, simplesmente não acontece.

E Raquel odeia vê-la assim, odeia olhar para ela sem saber o que fazer ou como ajudar. Ela odeia imaginar que, fossem as posições invertidas, a ruiva certamente saberia como agir. Afinal, ela sempre fora a mais racional e Raquel a mais emotiva.

A razão e a emoção.

Cada qual com suas vantagens – e desvantagens, é importante destacar –, mas Raquel se permite entender que, no momento, a razão deveria sobrepor a emoção. Por isso, ela respira fundo uma última vez antes de decidir prosseguir com o pedido da ruiva.

— _¡Mierda!_ — Ela murmura e pega o canivete apressadamente, pois sabe que se tiver que pensar duas vezes no que está fazendo ela vai desistir.

Alicia entende o recado e sorri para a morena – um sorriso pequeno, porém carregado de gratidão.

— Você está sentindo isso? — Receosa, Raquel questiona assim que a lâmina toca a pele da barriga da ruiva.

Alicia apenas nega com a cabeça, no entanto, os punhos cerrados e o corpo rígido não lhe permitem esconder sua mentira. Ela está bancando a forte, a corajosa – ou pelo menos tentando –, mas a verdade é que ela está apavorada. Se tem uma coisa que Alicia não é, essa coisa é burra. Portanto, ela já havia feito todos os cálculos em sua cabeça e o resultado era sempre o mesmo – e ele não era nada bom.

Ainda completamente indecisa, Raquel retrai várias e várias vezes até que, finalmente, resolve seguir adiante. No entanto, assim que a ruiva sente a ponta da lâmina pressionar contra sua pele de forma mais definitiva, ela segura a mão da outra mulher, parando seus movimentos, puxa-a para perto e sussurra algo em seu ouvido.

Ao som daquelas palavras, os olhos de Raquel se enchem de lágrimas e ela acena com tristeza, respirando fundo, buscando coragem aonde não havia e pressiona a lâmina contra o ventre da ruiva.

* * *

Com exceção de sua respiração acelerada e irregular e dos choros desesperados da pequena menina em seus braços, o único outro som que Raquel é capaz de registrar naquele momento é o zumbido incessante em seu ouvido.

Zumbido esse causado pelos gritos excruciantes de Alicia e que agora se esvaíram, deixando no quarto um silêncio perturbador que perdura por longos e longos minutos até ser interrompido, de repente, por gritos e tiros – muitos e muitos tiros.

Não tarda muito até que ela escuta a porta atrás dela se abrindo.

Mas ela não tem coragem de se mexer, não encontra em si forças para se virar e nem para procurar saber quem possa estar ali. Principalmente, porque a luz vinda do corredor agora ilumina melhor todo o ambiente ao seu redor e ela simplesmente não consegue desviar o olhar da cena que está a sua frente.

À porta, estão os sérvios, que começam a entrar seguidos imediatamente por Marsella, mas – um a um – eles vão parando completamente em choque. O que eles encontram é uma verdadeira carnificina. Há sangue por toda parte. Muito sangue. Até mesmo para eles que um dia já estiveram lutando em guerras.

Raquel está sentada no chão, segurando um bebê nos braços enquanto chora agarrada ao corpo sem vida de Alicia. A cena toda é de cortar o coração, mas os sérvios sabem muito bem que o tempo é um luxo que eles não podem se permitir.

— Precisamos ir, Lisboa, eu sinto muito. — Um dos sérvios fala enquanto se aproxima dela e tenta levantá-la do chão.

E ela sabe que ele está certo, sabe que cada segundo a mais naquele lugar é um risco desnecessário, mas ainda assim seu corpo parece estar paralisado e deixar Alicia ali não é uma opção. Ela jamais poderia deixá-la ali.

É então que seu olhar cruza com o de Marsella – que finalmente parece sair de seu estupor – e ela respira aliviada, mesmo que por tão poucos segundos, porque ele entende o que ela quer. Por isso, o croata simplesmente se aproxima delas e sussurra.

— Eu a levo, vamos. — É tudo o que ele fala e, em silêncio, todos deixam aquele lugar.

O percurso até o local onde o bando está reunido leva um pouco mais de uma hora e, assim que eles chegam, observam como o professor corre em direção a eles com um sorriso contente no rosto.

Aos poucos, os outros atracadores também começam a sair da casa, mas o semblante deles em nada se assemelha ao do professor, pelo contrário, a maioria parece irritada e não há dúvidas do porquê: eles sabem sobre a presença da inspetora.

Mas não é necessário se aproximar muito para ser capaz de ouvir os choros de Raquel, o que faz o professor correr ainda mais rápido em direção ao carro aonde ela está. E, assim que ele abre a porta, seu coração para de bater por alguns segundos e seus olhos encaram em choque aquela cena.

— O que aconteceu?! — Ele sussurra horrorizado, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta.

Lentamente, Sérgio retira a menina dos braços de Raquel e a entrega para Marsella, que a recebe com reverência e se afasta, dando a eles a privacidade que aquele momento tanto demandava.

Raquel está sentada no banco de trás do carro, segurando o corpo sem vida de Alicia, enquanto a balança para frente e para trás, chorando e soluçando como nunca antes.

— _Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_. — São as únicas palavras que deixam seus lábios e ela as repete uma e outra vez, como um mantra.

Além da palidez presente no rosto da ruiva, a única outra coisa que ela é capaz de observar nesse momento é o sangue. Há muito sangue e por todos os lados, inclusive em suas mãos, principalmente em suas mãos.

Ela não percebe que alguém está chamando por seu nome até que sente uma mão tocar seu braço com receio e ela não precisa se virar para a pessoa para saber de quem se trata.

— Raquel. — Sérgio a chama, tentando manter a calma diante da cena assustadora.

— Ela nem conheceu a filha. — Ela sussurra entre choros e soluços. — Ela nem conheceu a filha.

Enquanto isso, os atracadores, que ainda não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, continuavam se aproximando do carro a passos largos, alguns deles preparados para atacar Alicia. No entanto, assim que Marsella se vira para eles com um bebê nos braços e com as roupas completamente ensanguentadas, todos recuam assustados.

— O que- o que aconteceu?!

— De quem é esse sangue?

— Onde está a inspetora?

Essas são apenas alguns das várias perguntas direcionadas ao croata, mas ele não faz menção de respondê-las. A frustração espalhada por todo seu rosto e seu olhar quebrantado são mais do que suficientes para que todos entendam que aquele não era o momento para fazer perguntas.

Estocolmo é a primeira a reagir. Ela tenta ignorar o nó que se formou em sua garganta, pega a menina no colo e a leva para dentro da casa para limpá-la e tentar acalmá-la.

No carro, Sérgio continua tentando chamar a atenção da mulher. — Raquel?

— Eu a matei. — Ela chora. Seu rosto está coberto de sangue de tanto ela ter esfregado suas mãos ali e em seus cabelos. — Eu matei a minha melhor amiga, Sérgio.

E o que ele poderia falar? O que poderia fazer perante uma cena como essas? Ele sabe que não há palavras que possam aplacar a dor que ela está sentindo.

_Vai ficar tudo bem._

Como que vai ficar tudo bem? Como é possível sequer prometer algo assim diante do que ele está presenciando?

Por isso, ele decide ficar em silêncio e não se atreve a deixá-la sozinha nem por um segundo durante as horas em que Raquel fica ali agarrada ao corpo de Alicia até que ela – com muita resistência – permite que Marsella tire a inspetora do carro. Em seguida, ela sai com a ajuda de Sérgio, apoiando-se nele, porque ela tem a impressão de que não conseguirá andar sozinha até a casa.

Todos observam em silêncio quando ela entra na mansão e, assim como o croata, ela está encharcada de sangue. Imediatamente, seus olhos recaem sobre Estocolmo, que aparece com a recém-nascida banhada e dormindo tranquilamente em seus braços, totalmente alheia à tragédia que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

— Eu fico com ela por enquanto, Lisboa. — A loira oferece com um sorriso solidário.

— Obrigada. — É tudo o que ela consegue dizer.

Então, Raquel faz seu caminho até o quarto e começa a tomar banho, mas seus pensamentos se perdem ao observar o sangue que escorre de seu corpo se misturar à água do chuveiro e desaparecer pelo ralo, sabendo que em breve teria que enterrar o corpo daquela que um dia foi sua melhor amiga e verdadeira irmã.

E de todos os acontecimentos reservados a este dia que, certamente, ficariam gravados em sua memória para sempre, ela não consegue deixar de reviver uma e outra vez as últimas palavras que Alicia havia sussurrado em seu ouvido.

_Luna. O nome dela é Luna, porque ela iluminou a minha escuridão._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meus amores, só quero dizer três coisas.  
> Primeiro: me perdoem... de verdade! Já pedi desculpas no título do capítulo e vou pedindo aqui também, mas eu estava necessitada de escrever esse flashback desde quando publiquei o capítulo 3.  
> Segundo, quero deixar um agradecimento especial aqui para a Andressa (@raliciastorm), essa escritora maravilhosa que sempre me incentiva e que tenta me ajudar com sua incrível capacidade de concisão, qualidade que tanto invejo e que não tenho. Obrigada, sua linda, por ter me ajudado com esse capítulo!!!  
> E, terceiro, como eu sei que esse capítulo foi bem triste, preparei um próximo BEM LEVE e engraçado (pelo menos tentei), que conta a história que a Alicia lembrou no começo desse capítulo, a delas duas presas na época da academia. A oneshot já está prontinha e prometo postar em breve :)  
> Comentem, apesar de tudo, e deixem kudos nessa história.  
> Beijos, B.


	5. As favoritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Quando ainda estavam na Academia, Alicia e Raquel acabam sendo presas. Descubra como isso ocorre e o que elas fazem para se livrar dessa situação no mínimo hilária.  
> Este oneshot é o flashback mencionado do Capítulo 4 - Perdóname.  
> #comédia #amizade

A madrugada está apenas começando quando Alicia decide levar Raquel embora da boate que elas haviam escolhido para se divertir, afinal, aquele era um dia a ser comemorado, definitivamente.

De início, a ruiva se repreende por ter tirado os olhos da amiga por alguns minutos, porque ela sabe muito bem como Raquel é fraca para bebidas, mas logo resolve ignorar toda a situação e, após muita insistência de Alicia – com enfoque na palavra _muita_ –, Raquel finalmente cede e as duas se retiram da festa com a ruiva praticamente arrastando a outra mulher pelos braços.

— Tinha que ser hoje, Raquel?! — Alicia reclama.

— Como você é linda. — A morena fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto admira as sardinhas da ruiva com a ponta dos dedos.

— É sério, Raquel! E me dá esse copo aqui! — Alicia revira os olhos e tenta não rir da amiga.

As duas começam a andar em direção ao apartamento de Raquel, que por sorte fica localizado a duas quadras de onde estão, mas elas mal dão alguns passos quando Alicia lembra que havia esquecido seu celular dentro da boate.

— Droga! Não sai daqui. Eu já volto! — Ela avisa, encarando os olhos da amiga por alguns segundos e sai correndo.

Ao retornar, poucos minutos depois, ela vê Raquel conversando com um homem e ambos parecem bastante animados – animados até demais. Ela observa a interação dos dois com uma expressão de tédio até o momento em que vê o homem tentando abraçar a mulher e essa tentando afastá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alicia avança em direção aos dois e empurra o homem enquanto grita. — Tira suas patas imundas de cima dela!

Mas, no instante em que os olhos dele recaem sobre a ruiva, seu rosto inteiro se ilumina com um sorriso malicioso.

— Uau, ruivinha! Nós podemos fazer um _ménage_ se você quiser. — Ele sugere e Alicia precisa recuar dois ou três passos para desviar do bafo de álcool que emana do homem, o que deixa claro que ele está mais do que embriagado.

Ela faz uma careta e responde com desdém. — _Ménage_ sim, com você não.

Ao som dessas palavras, ele parece ficar ofendido e, no próximo instante, os dois estão discutindo. No entanto, a briga não se prolonga por muito tempo, pois ele resolve ignorar as mulheres e ir embora.

E a discussão acaba por aí. Bem, até o momento em que Alicia escuta o homem falar algo que parece muito com _“aposto que essas duas putinhas nem valem a pena”_. E é aí que Alicia deixa de lado qualquer possibilidade de resolver essa situação com tranquilidade.

— Quer saber? Segura aqui, Raquel! — Ela toma um gole da bebida que era da outra mulher e entrega o copo para a amiga, que arregala os olhos assustada.

— Não, Alicia, vamos embora! Deixa isso para lá-

Mas antes que Raquel possa terminar de falar, a ruiva já está praticamente gritando atrás do homem. — Ei!

Assim que ele se vira, Alicia dá um chute certeiro no meio de suas pernas, fazendo-o cair no chão entre gritos de dor.

— Sua maluca!

— Essa é a última vez que você chama uma mulher de puta, seu merda!

Ela o encara por alguns segundos, tentando controlar a vontade de chutá-lo novamente, mas logo volta para o lado de Raquel e, juntas, elas caminham na direção oposta quando são surpreendidas – bruscamente, diga-se de passagem – pelo homem, que agarra o cabelo da ruiva com força e a puxa.

Para o azar único e exclusivo dele mesmo.

Porque Alicia é treinada para esse tipo de situação. Por isso, ela se vira de uma vez e dá um murro no queixo dele, praticamente nocauteando-o. A ruiva, no entanto, não tem tempo nem de sentir a dor em sua mão, pois nos próximos segundos o homem está ajoelhado com os braços e mãos presos atrás de suas costas, gritando para que aquela maluca o solte.

— Alicia, você está louca! Solta ele! — Raquel grita com os olhos arregalados.

— Essa mulher é o demônio! Me solta, maluca, me solta! Ahhh!

De repente, a rua, que era iluminada somente pela luz branca dos postes de energia, assume as cores vermelho e azul e quando eles menos esperam os três estão sendo presos.

* * *

— Oras, oras, se não são as minhas duas alunas favoritas.

— Nós somos as únicas. — Alicia responde e revira os olhos impacientemente.

Luís Tamayo ignora a irritação que claramente emana da ruiva, encolhendo os ombros, e continua. — De verdade, eu só posso parabenizar as duas. — Ele debocha e começa a bater palmas, literalmente. — Mas essa é a minha última chance de ensinar uma lição a vocês e eu vou aproveitá-la, com muito prazer.

— Do que você está falando, imbecil? — A ruiva pergunta.

— Ali! — Raquel a repreende.

— Vocês vão ficar aqui por... — Ele verifica seu relógio. — o que acham de 24 horas?

— O quê?! — Dessa vez, a morena é a primeira a reagir. Seus olhos arregalados e sua respiração acelerada entregam seu nervosismo e qualquer sinal de embriaguez desaparece rapidamente. — Mas, professor, nós não fizemos nada! Você não pode fazer isso.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Raquel, anos de treinamento e você ainda não é capaz de reconhecer um blefe?! — Alicia debocha.

— Ele não está blefando!

A ruiva, no entanto, finge que não escuta. Ela está relaxada demais para se importar, pois sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles vão ter que tirá-las de lá, então não há motivos para se estressar como Raquel está fazendo.

— Agora eu tenho que ir. — Ele finge ficar triste. — Tenho muito o que preparar para a formatura de hoje, principalmente com relação à premiação. Preciso rever os nomes caso o primeiro colocado não apareça-

Alicia o interrompe. — E por que eu não apareceria na minha própria formatura?

— Você é muito convencida, Alicia, nem sabe se foi você mesma que ganhou esse prêmio estúpido. — A morena revira os olhos.

— Deixa de ser idiota, Raquel, todo mundo sabe muito bem que eu sou a melhor aluna da turma.

Tamayo ignora o bate-boca clássico das duas mulheres, que parecem ter esquecido de sua presença, e continua. — Se o primeiro colocado não aparecer, terei que entregar o prêmio para o segundo ou para o terceiro, até alguém estar lá. _¿Me sigues?_

— _¿Qué coño quieres, Tamayo­?_

— Ai, Alicia, considere isso como meu presente de formatura para vocês duas.

Antes que elas possam contestá-lo, o homem se retira cantarolando tranquilamente. Uma vez a sós, Raquel olha para a outra mulher com raiva.

— Você não podia ter deixado quieto?

— Não. — Alicia responde de imediato.

— Amanhã é a nossa formatura, Alicia! Bem, hoje. Pelo amor de Deus!

Mas, ao invés de respondê-la, a ruiva fica em silêncio e se aconchega na única cama existente na cela.

— Eu não acredito que você vai dormir!

— E você quer que eu faça o quê?!

— Você sabe muito bem que só consegue dormir na prisão quem é culpado.

— Hm. — Alicia apenas encolhe os ombros e se vira para a parede, tentando dormir.

— Inacreditável! Você é inacreditável!

— Tem espaço para você aqui também se quiser parar de reclamar.

— Eu não vou parar de reclamar até a gente sair daqui! — Ela esbraveja, mas a ruiva continua não dando muita atenção a ela.

E elas permanecem assim, Alicia tentando tirar um cochilo e Raquel gritando de vez em quando para chamar a atenção de qualquer pessoa que pudesse ouvi-la, até que a morena nota como o rosto da ruiva, vez ou outra, assume uma expressão de dor ao acariciar distraidamente sua própria mão, que já está ficando inchada e avermelhada agora que ela presta mais atenção.

— Deixa eu ver sua mão. Provavelmente quebrou, idiota.

— Não quebrou nada! E você poderia ter me ajudado, não é?

Raquel só a ignora. — Anda logo! — Ela demanda com as mãos estendidas e Alicia finalmente cede, mesmo que entre reclamações. — Abre. Fecha.

E, como já era de se imaginar, a ruiva mal consegue movimentar seus dedos sem reclamar de dor.

— Eles não podem nos deixar aqui, ainda mais desse jeito! Você precisa pôr gelo nessa mão.

— Amanhã, assim que eu receber meu diploma-

— Hoje! — Raquel a corrige.

— Foda-se! Assim que eu receber meu diploma, eu venho nessa delegacia e faço um inferno! Eles não perdem por esperar.

— Mal se formou e o poder já está subindo à cabeça, Inspetora Sierra? — É a vez de Raquel debochar.

— Não torra minha paciência, Raquel, a culpa é toda sua!

— Minha?! — A morena pergunta incrédula, mas um sorriso toma conta de suas feições imediatamente.

— Sim, sua! Se você soubesse beber, não estaríamos aqui agora. Toda vez é a mesma coisa, você bebe um pouquinho e já estraga a minha festa! — A ruiva acusa.

— É mesmo?

— Sim.

— Toda vez eu estrago a sua festa?

— TO-DA VEZ. — Alicia afirma, pronunciando cada sílaba lentamente.

— Então por que você sempre insiste tanto para eu ir com você, ein?

— Porque- porque- eu não sei. — A ruiva gagueja e Raquel não pode conter sua risada. Se tem uma coisa que ela adora fazer é deixar Alicia sem palavras. — Porque eu sou idiota!

— Não, é porque você simplesmente não suporta uma festa sem mim.

— Como você é convencida, Raquel! Eu só te chamo porque sei que se não fosse por mim você passaria as noites em casa assistindo televisão e tomando sorvete. Que patético!

— Aham, sei. Nem você acredita no que está falando. — A morena revira os olhos e ri abertamente diante das palavras da amiga.

De repente, a expressão da ruiva muda completamente e seus olhos aumentam de tamanho. — Ou pior, você acabaria cedendo às investidas do Ángel- urgh.

— Cala a boca, Alicia!

* * *

Já são quase sete horas da manhã – não que elas tenham essa noção – quando Ángel aparece com o Coronel Alfonso Pietro na sua cola.

Embora confusa e até mesmo desconfiada, Raquel observa com alívio como o Coronel ordena que os policiais abram a cela e liberem as duas mulheres imediatamente. A verdade é que ela sabe muito bem que, por mais que tentasse, Pietro nunca conseguiu esconder seu favoritismo pelas duas alunas, principalmente por Alicia.

No entanto, como ele havia descoberto que elas estavam naquela delegacia ainda era uma incógnita – que duraria pouquíssimo tempo.

— Obrigada, Coronel! — A ruiva o abraça com força assim que é liberada.

— Salvando seu pescoço até o último dia da Academia, Sierra?

— O que eu posso fazer?! Você sabe que a culpa nunca é minha. — Ela responde e encolhe os ombros com um sorriso, o qual ele responde com uma risada.

— Obrigada, Coronel. — Raquel o abraça também. — Você é o melhor!

— Tá bom, tá bom! — O homem mais velho interrompe. — Agora, prestem atenção. O Tamayo não pode saber de nada, pelo menos não até a formatura.

— Combinado. — Elas respondem em uníssono.

Assim que o homem se afasta um pouco, Alicia sussurra para Ángel com um tom de voz que não esconde sua raiva. — Por que demorou tanto?!

— Eu só consegui falar com ele agora, Alicia! — O colega de turma responde exasperado.

E é aí que Raquel entende tudo. De alguma forma, a ruiva havia se comunicado com Ángel e pedido para que ele chamasse o Pietro. De início, ela se repreende por não ter pensado nisso antes. Analisando bem, era óbvio que Alicia tinha algo planejado, caso contrário, por que ela estaria tão tranquila?

A verdade é que a ruiva havia aproveitado uma das vezes em que foi ao banheiro para ameaçar um funcionário da delegacia e “convencê-lo” a ligar para o colega e passar as informações exatamente como ela havia ordenado.

— Como você conseguiu avisá-los? — Raquel pergunta à ruiva com os olhos cerrados em total desconfiança.

— Uma mão lava a outra, Raquel. — Ela cantarola e dá uma piscadinha para a amiga.

— Eu não acredito! Você chantageou algum policial, Ali?! Nós podemos ser presas de novo!

— _¡No me jodas, Raquel!_ Fala baixo! Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, eu tenho uma formatura para ir e preciso tirar esse cheiro de prisão de mim!

— Grrr- Eu te odeio tanto.

— Não, você me ama!

* * *

A formatura começa no horário previsto e, em pouco tempo, o ambiente está completamente tomado por oficiais das mais diversas patentes.

Os alunos ainda não graduados observam tudo em êxtase, todos animados com a possibilidade de logo serem eles os formandos. Já os policiais mais antigos se empolgam com a ideia de comida e bebida boa e de graça, obviamente, mas também com a oportunidade de conhecerem a mais nova turma de inspetores da Polícia e, consequentemente, seus mais novos colegas de trabalho.

No centro do grande salão de festas, Tamayo apresenta Suaréz, seu grande pupilo, aos amigos mais influentes e, mesmo de longe, é possível notar como ele está transbordando de alegria – _el hijo de puta_.

No entanto, o coronel está tão entretido em sua conversa que não percebe a chegada das duas únicas formandas daquela turma. O que é de se admirar, porque a presença delas faz um burburinho se espalhar por todo o salão, uma vez que as mulheres estão absolutamente deslumbrantes – para dizer o mínimo.

Todavia, o mesmo não acontece com Suaréz, que assiste, totalmente boquiaberto, as duas mulheres caminharem em meio à multidão, cumprimentando e sorrindo para todos ao seu redor. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pede licença e se aproxima da ruiva apressadamente.

— Você veio?! Co- como? — Ele pergunta espantado.

Mas Alicia nada responde, apenas o encara com os olhos cerrados. Ela, definitivamente, não é idiota e conhece o colega de turma suficientemente bem para entender tudo num piscar de olhos.

Os dois viviam em pé de guerra. O que alguns diriam ser tensão sexual acumulada era, na verdade, um prazer incontestável pelo jogo e pela competição – e como esses dois gostavam de competir. Em mais de uma ocasião, tanto Alicia como Suaréz haviam levado essa disputa a níveis extremos, cujos detalhes, pelo menos por enquanto, não são tão importantes assim.

Mas, competitivos ou não, uma coisa era certa: Raquel se destacava sem fazer muito esforço, aparentemente, o que irritava os dois muitíssimo. Então, à parte de Alicia, não havia dúvidas de que Raquel era a melhor aluna daquela turma, o que só podia significar que Suaréz era, definitivamente, o terceiro colocado.

De repente, flashs da noite anterior aparecem em sua mente e ela se lembra de ter visto o colega na mesma boate em que elas estavam. Pensando melhor, ela tem a impressão de tê-lo visto ao celular quando elas estavam brigando na rua.

E tão simples como dois e dois são quatro, ela junta todas as peças em sua cabeça e entende que foi Suaréz quem chamou a polícia e, o pior de tudo, quem avisou ao Tamayo.

— Foi você!

— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Ele responde depressa, entretanto, o tom de sua voz e o sorriso em seu rosto transbordam ironia.

— Eu vou te matar, idiota! — Alicia parte para cima dele, mas é impedida por Raquel, que aparece no momento exato com um copo de bebida na mão.

— Cuidado para não machucar ainda mais a sua mãozinha, minha ruiva preferida. — Ele implica, gesticulando em direção à mão enfaixada de Alicia.

— Dá para me soltar, Raquel?!

— Não! Você não vai bater nele, Alicia.

— Não vou mesmo, eu vou matar esse filho da puta!

— Ah, mas ela fica ainda mais bonita quando está com raiva. — Ele continua debochando.

Alicia avança em sua direção mais uma vez e, novamente, é impedida por Raquel.

— Dá para parar de sarcasmo, Suaréz?! Vocês dois são insuportáveis! E você — A morena aponta diretamente para Alicia. — você não aprendeu nada? Eu quero aproveitar a festa aqui e não em uma cela, DE NOVO!

— Grrr. — Alicia praticamente rosna para Raquel e se afasta do homem, mas não sem antes sussurrar as seguintes palavras. — Vai ter troco e isso é uma promessa, Suaréz.

Ele apenas pisca para ela enquanto solta um beijinho no ar.

Alguns minutos se passam até que Alicia avista Luís e Alfonso conversando com alguns oficiais das mais altas patentes da Polícia, do Centro Nacional de Inteligência e até mesmo do Ministério do Interior, certamente algumas das presenças mais ilustres da festa, e ela reconhece uma oportunidade quando vê uma.

Por isso, ela vai até Raquel e a puxa pelo braço abruptamente. De imediato, a morena não entende o que está acontecendo até que ela vê para onde a ruiva a está arrastando.

— Não! — Ela nega com a cabeça e arregala os olhos assustada. — De jeito nenhum!

— Vamos logo, Quel!

— Não, Ali, pelo amor de Deus, você é maluca?!

Percebendo que a morena está decidida a fugir dessa situação, Alicia agarra seu braço com ainda mais força, coloca o dedo indicador em frente aos seus lábios – sinalizando para a outra mulher fazer silêncio – e, juntas, elas se aproximam de Tamayo sorrateiramente.

— Professor Tamayo. — Alicia cumprimenta, mas se corrige imediatamente. — Melhor dizendo, Coronel Tamayo.

Ao escutar a voz da ruiva, o homem se vira de supetão e se surpreende ao ver as duas mulheres ali presentes. De imediato, ele não esboça nenhuma reação, mas logo se recompõe e estende a mão para cumprimentá-las, gaguejando seus nomes algumas vezes. E, por longos segundos, os dois se encaram como se um desafio estivesse acontecendo.

Alfonso Pietro, que observa tudo de perto, cai na gargalhada e logo trata de apresentar as duas mulheres.

— Bem, senhores, essas são as inspetoras Alicia Sierra e Raquel Murillo.

— A famosa dupla explosiva. — Um dos homens comenta.

— Muito prazer, a reputação de vocês as precede.

— É muita bondade de vocês, senhores. — Raquel responde com um sorriso.

— Eu tenho que dizer, a Polícia precisa de mais mulheres no cargo de inspetoras. Ouvi dizer que vocês duas são impecáveis, é verdade?

— Com todo o respeito, Comissário, impecáveis eu não sei dizer, mas que nós duas somos as alunas favoritas do Coronel Tamayo, isso nós podemos afirmar. — A ruiva fala, relembrando as exatas palavras utilizadas por Luís horas atrás. — Não é mesmo, Coronel?

O homem se engasga com sua própria bebida e, após recuperar sua respiração, apenas acena. E, assim, entre elogios e mais elogios direcionados às duas inspetoras, a conversa continua por alguns minutos até que Tamayo informa que precisa organizar algo e sai de perto deles, deixando as duas mulheres com um sorriso escancarado no rosto.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, é chegado o momento mais esperado da festa: a premiação do melhor aluno da turma.

Já era tradição que o anúncio do vencedor fosse feito por Tamayo, uma vez que havia sido ele o responsável por implementar a competição na Academia anos atrás, e todos sabiam que esse era um de seus momentos preferidos.

No entanto, dessa vez, ele anda no palco de um lado para o outro, pensativo e aparentemente nervoso, até que pega o microfone e começa o anúncio.

— Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Chegou o momento mais esperado da noite e esse ano eu quero conceder a honra de anunciar o vencedor ao meu grande amigo, o Coronel Alfonso Pietro.

Estranhando tudo, Alfonso sobe ao palco e Tamayo lhe entrega o envelope que contém o nome do vencedor. Assim que ele abre o envelope e seus olhos vislumbram o nome ali escrito, um sorriso malicioso atravessa seu rosto.

— Muito obrigado pelo convite, meu caro amigo, mas dessa vez eu acho muito adequado que você faça a entrega do prêmio já que o nome que eu tenho aqui, certamente, é um dos seus nomes favoritos esse ano.

Se olhar matasse, Pietro já estaria enterrado a sete palmos do chão, definitivamente. No entanto, ele havia sido colocado contra a parede e agora já não tinha mais volta. Por isso, Tamayo pega o microfone e faz o anúncio.

— Parabéns, Inspetora Sierra, você é a vencedora desse ano.

Apesar de ser uma amante confessa da adrenalina, o prêmio – um curso de Direção Tática que inclui direção defensiva, ofensiva e evasiva – pouco importava para Alicia. O que, de fato, importava era o status que o vencedor carregaria consigo para sempre.

E Alicia faria questão de lembrar a todos dessa premiação sempre que possível. Ah, isso ela faria.

Por isso, a ruiva caminha até o palco – na verdade, ela praticamente desfila até o palco – e recebe o prêmio diretamente das mãos de Luís com um sorriso que não deixa seu rosto nem por um instante enquanto ele tenta esconder a cara de desprezo e Raquel se acaba de rir, divertindo-se horrores com toda a cena.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Alicia se aproxima de Pietro e sussurra em seu ouvido. — Te devo mais uma, Coronel.

E os dois caem na gargalhada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, amores :) Acho que depois dos últimos dois capítulos todos nós estávamos merecendo um pouco de leveza e, quem sabe, umas boas risadas, verdade? Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer vocês se divertirem pelo menos um pouquinho.  
> Os agradecimentos desse capítulo vão todos para a Juliana (@Ju_Oze no twitter) por ter me ajudado com várias ideias, ter escutado meus surtos e por ser uma incentivadora maravilhosa. Obrigada mil vezes, ju!!!  
> Comentem, porque cada comentário é um incentivo enorme, e não esqueçam de deixar kudos nesta história, ok?  
> Beijos, B.


End file.
